


Days Will Pass

by TigerLou



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Angst, BDSM, Blood and Injury, Canon-Typical Violence, Choking, Dom Spencer, Dom Spencer Reid, Dom/sub, Domestic Fluff, Eventual Happy Ending, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Finger Sucking, Fingerfucking, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Forbidden, How Do I Tag, Impact Play, Kink Exploration, Light Bondage, Light Dom/sub, Masturbation, Mildly Dubious Consent, My First Work in This Fandom, Reader-Insert, Sexual Tension, Sleep Sex, Sleepy Sex, Slow Burn, Smut, Thighs, Tropes, Unresolved Sexual Tension, Vaginal Fingering, Violence, dubcon, i need to go to church, ish, thigh riding, why am i like this
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-05
Updated: 2020-09-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:53:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 16
Words: 35,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25725427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TigerLou/pseuds/TigerLou
Summary: You are an agent with the FBI’s BAU when a case turns up involving a kink club. The team sends their two youngest agents in undercover and they definitely find their kink. Unfortunately, fraternization between members of the BAU is forbidden.FYI: I'll use some cases from the show and make up some of my own. It's not going to be in any specific order or an accurate timeline.
Relationships: Spencer Reid/Original Female Character(s), Spencer Reid/Reader
Comments: 126
Kudos: 417





	1. One

**Author's Note:**

> Hello all! This is my first fic, so please feel free to give any feedback... let me know what I can improve on, what you thought, suggestions, etc. Sorry it’s such an overused trope, but it’s my first so I wanted to stick with something easy! Spencer might not be 100% true to character either, but I’m not as smart as he is. I’m still debating whether to make this a slow burn, or just throw them into it. 
> 
> First chapter is just an intro to the case, kinda boring. You can skip to the next chapter. I won't be going into this much detail on any of their other cases, FYI.

You were jarred awake by the jet’s landing gear bouncing off the tarmac. Blinking to clear the sleep from your eyes, you were met with the pleasant sight of Dr. Spencer Reid, a fellow agent and team member. He didn’t look up from what he was reading, his fingers scanning the pages quickly. His sleeves were rolled up to his elbows, and you watched him focus, his mouth moving impossibly fast as he read the words on the page. It seemed to take immense force to pull your eyes away, and they wandered around to Rossi and Morgan sitting across the aisle. 

“Nice nap?” inquired Rossi gently. You smiled back in response and straightened in your seat. 

You glanced down at the file on the table in front of you. A young woman only a few years younger than yourself stared at you from the first page. She had been kidnapped, held for three days before being raped and murdered, then discarded like trash behind a dumpster. There were three women’s pictures and information about their cases below hers. All beautiful, young, smart brunettes that had died far too early. You flipped through the pages. They all had ligature marks on their neck, but there was a strange bruise at the center of their neck that were unaccounted for. Your brow crinkled in frustration as you racked your brain; something about the bruises seemed familiar, but you couldn’t quite grasp exactly what it was. 

You looked up to find Reid watching you, having paused reading for a moment. He had a strange smile on his face.  
“What?” you asked, subconciously returning the smile.  
“You’re going to get wrinkles if you keep frowning like that.”  
“You can get wrinkles from smiling, too, genius,” you crinkled your nose at him. “I just-“ 

The monitor at the front of the paged switched to an image of Penelope Garcia, our technical analyst and possibly one of your favorite people to ever exist. She had bleach blond hair, curled to perfection and adorned with a sparkly bow. Her lips were hot pink. 

“Hello, my pretties. Got an update. Just tracked down the name of our latest victim. Her name is Rachel Allen. She is 34, lived on her own, and her parents are deceased. Steady man-friend, but I can’t tell if they’re official yet. Not much of a social life otherwise as far as I can see. I’m sending her address to your phones along with the boy toy’s info.” 

The plane was coming to a stop as everyone’s phones announced that they had received the promised information. Hotch stood up. “Garcia, have you found any connections between the four victims?”

“If there are, I’ll find them and their little dog too! Until then…” there was a click, and the screen changed back to an image of a map.  
“Okay, Derek and Prentiss, head over to the crime scene. JJ and Dave, I want you to check out the address that Garcia just sent us, I’ll send the local officers over to help you out. Y/n and Reid, you’re with me. We’re going to head to the station and see if we can contact the… friend.” 

*****

The station looked like every other station you had seen in your year and a half with the bureau. Hotch introduced the two of you and you were shown to your workstation for the next few days. While Hotch spoke with the detective assigned to the case, you and Dr. Reid set up the room. Pictures, maps, victims, everything was taped up to a window, which would act as a makeshift white board. The boyfriend was out of town and had been since well before the murder. Spencer stepped back to look at your handiwork, which had only taken a little over an hour. 

You crossed your arms and sighed, “Now we wait.”  
Spencer cleared his throat. “This is my least favorite part.” You looked over at him. He was squinting at the board as if he were having trouble seeing, but you knew he was just concentrating. You watched as he rubbed the underside of his chin with his thumb, his pointer finger absentmindedly rubbing against his bottom lip. The corners of your lips quirked up… the boy genius was cute when he was concentrating. He glanced at you, then realized you were staring and dropped his hand.  
“What?”  
“You’re going to get wrinkles if you keep frowning,” you mocked his statement from the plane, trying to hide the fact that you just got caught gawking.  
“Hey, I don’t sound like that!”  
You laughed, “I dOn’T sOuNd LiKe tHaT!”  
He pointed a finger at you and stepped closer. “You know-“ 

Morgan walked in holding his phone in front of him, “If you two are done flirting, I’ve got Penelope on the other line.” Reid opened his mouth to protest but Derek spoke over him, “Whatcha got, Baby Girl?”  
“Well, my hunk of burning love, a connection, perhaps. All four victims frequent the same club. It’s called the Red Chamber, and my MY… shield your young ears. Supposedly there is a super secret area in the back that is used as lifestyle club.”

Your eyes widened immediately. “A lifestyle club?” Hotch asked.  
“Sounds like the establishment uses the back room for their guests’ illicit acts.” Emily hinted.  
“Like prostitution?” asked Morgan, frowning.  
“Not usually,” I said, catching Emily’s eye. She looked at her lap and smiled. She knew your… tendencies. “They’ll pay an entrance fee, similar to a cover at a bar, but they’re not having sex with prostitutes. Generally they have sex with each other. Swinger’s clubs are common. There are also masturbation clubs and kink clubs.”

Rossie and JJ chose that exact moment to walk into the room. “Looks like I missed a fascinating conversation,” Rossi said, pulling up a chair. 

“The Red Chamber specializes in kink, specifically BDSM. However, try as I might, I can’t seem to find any more information. Apparently, it is very exclusive. As in, only an invite from the owner or the manager can get you in. Their information is being sent to your phones as we speak.” 

You zoned out as Rossi and Morgan explained what they discovered, which unfortunately wasn’t much. Your eyes drifted to the pictures of the women. You stood up and moved closer, examining each.  
“Care to share with the class?” came Rossi’s voice from behind you. You turned around. 

“Look at the ligature marks. Could those marks be made by collars?” 

Reid joined you at the window. “This strange circular bruise in the center… this could be the ring that you see in a lot of collars.” You looked at him. How many collars had he seen?  
“You’re thinking they were strangled by a collar?” JJ asked.

“Not a collar, their collars. These women could be submissives, garroted with the collars given to them by their Dominants.” Reid gestured to the photos, “Each ligature mark is different, this one is so thin that it cut into the skin.” 

“No collars were found at the crime scenes,” Derek pointed out. 

“Trophies?” I suggested. 

“Probably. So, what do you think, he’s raping them and claiming them by taking their collars?” Rossi said, looking up at us.

Reid turned to face him, “Actually, I think he might be aiming this at the Dominants. What could be more disrespectful than raping their submissives? Murdering them with the collars that represent their loyalty?” 

Hotch frowned and closed the file sitting in front of him. “We need to get into that club. Garcia, can you get us in? ”  
“That’s gonna be a no from me, dawg. Sorry, Sir. I’ve been trying to find anything, anything at all and there is nothing. Zilch, nada, NOTHING. They could be going old school, nothing but paper records.”

“Wouldn’t be hard if the only way to get in is through an owner or manager,” JJ said. 

“We still haven’t heard from the boyfriend… We could wait to see what he has to say,” Prentiss offered.

“If he has disposed of his latest victim, he may be searching for a new one. We don’t have any time to waste.” Hotch stated. Right, as usual. 

Everyone knew what needed to be done. You just didn’t understand why they were all looking at you. You turned, and Reid was no different. He pursed his lips and shrugged his shoulders, then shrugged towards the board. “You do bear a significant resemblance to his other victims.”  
“Don’t get cocky, pretty boy. You’re going in with her,” said Derek with a chuckle.  
“Sweet Dr. Reid?” Prentiss snorted. “Why not you?” 

“Derek knows he can’t handle this.” I joked.

He scoffed, but otherwise ignored me. “We need someone that isn’t a threat.” 

“Additionally, it’s quite common for those that are submissive in their everyday life to have a more dominant personality in their sexual encounters.” Reid stated, placing his hands in his pockets. 

Everyone was silent for a moment. Personally, you were thinking about what he had said and what it implied. You silently hoped that the warmth creeping into your cheeks wasn’t noticeable. 

“I guess I’m going to need a collar.”


	2. Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Y/N and Dr. Reid go undercover in a kink club.

You sighed, straightening out the dress that Penelope had picked for you. It was black, satiny, and extremely low cut, dipping well beneath your sternum. If it didn’t have a built in bralette, you would be worried about flashing the whole team. The hem came a few inches above the knee, but was by no means modest. It was basically a satin slip. Luckily, you had a pair of stockings and a garter belt, definitely NOT FBI issue. You scrunched your dark, wavy hair and slipped on the pair of heels Garcia had sent with the dress. Purple, your favorite color. Matte lipstick to match. 

“That’s a sigh. Why are you sighing? Do you not like it?” Garcia said quickly.  
You had just finished applying the lipstick. “I love it, I’m just not used to wearing this,” you checked your teeth. “The purple matches my nails.” 

“I know! I did that on purpose. Let me see.” You switched over to facetime and pointed the camera towards the mirror. A deafening squeal came from the speaker. “Ooooohhhh, you look perfect, my little Barbie doll. Wait, what was the brunette Barbie’s name?”

There was a knock on the door. You grabbed the last package. “Theresa, maybe?” You opened the door to find Rossi waiting. “Gotta blast, Penelope.” 

Rossi whistled as they entered the elevator. “You clean up nice.” 

You grinned at him. “Looking for wife number four, Agent Rossi?” 

He chuckled. “Don’t tease me, kid. Now, we’re going to meet up in the lobby. You and the good doctor are going to head there separately, in your own car. Hotch will be close behind. JJ and I are going to go back to the station and continue looking for leads. How you feeling?”

“Uncomfortable. This dress shows EVERYTHING.” 

“I believe that’s the point. You look great. You’re going to do fine.” 

After the shortest elevator ride in the history of elevator rides, you hit the lobby. You excused yourself, and mustered up a brief pep talk before your walk to the front. You turned the corner to join the rest of the team. 

Rossi must have told them not to make a big deal, and you smiled at him gratefully. The team briefly reviewed the plan, then half of them left to get to the venue ahead of time. An unfamiliar agent approached you with a small case. 

“We can’t fit you with an actual wire because they are most likely going to check. We can give you this-“ he presented a tiny ear piece, “but we aren’t going to be able to hear you with the music in the club. We should still be able to hear something percussive, like a tap. If you need immediate extraction, you can tap on it twice. Let’s try it now.” It worked perfectly. You weren’t sure of you were going to want them to hear everything, anyway. Reid appeared at your side.  
“Does he get one?” 

The technician shook his head. “Your hair will cover yours up, but his won’t. We don’t want them seeing it. I’ll be with Agent Hotchner… if you need anything, you know what to do.”

You smiled and tapped twice, then turned to Dr. Reid. The tech was right… he had a fresh haircut, so his previously long light brown hair no longer covered his ears. You remembered the day he came in with that haircut… You had choked on your coffee when he walked into the office and Derek made a huge show of patting you on the back. You liked the new haircut. It was still long on the top, but sheared at the sides to show off his sharp jawline. You had always found him attractive, but tonight you found herself staring. He was wearing a black suit and a dark plum shirt, and hadn’t shaved, so he had a definite 5 o’clock shadow. You looked up at him shyly. “We match.”  
He swallowed. “You are stunning.” His voice sounded different. Like when he woke up on the plane from a nap.  
You thought your face was going to catch on fire. “You’re, uh… not so bad yourself.” You looked down at your dress and smoothed it down nervously. He grabbed your wrist.  
“Stop.” It wasn’t a suggestion. His hand trailed up your arm to the small of your back and he led you towards the door. You straightened your shoulders and walked with him to the car. You should have been nervous about what you were about to do, but for some reason all your mind could focus on was the warm pressure at the base of your spine. 

*****

On the drive, you rehearsed the plan to yourself. Get in, pose as a Dominant/submissive couple, get the owner’s attention. Get invited to the back. Check everything out, get names, acquire as much info as possible, then get out. Easy. You were going to make this mission your bitch. The only thing you were worried about was Reid. You glanced over, but he was too focused on the road to notice. You liked watching him concentrate. The two of you often rode to work together, as you lived within minutes and DC traffic was absolutely horrendous. You looked at his hair; It was just as tousled as normal, but also a little more put together. Like he actually looked at it before he left his room.

“I think there are some things we need to go over,” he started. 

“Yea? Like what?” 

“I think we need to establish a safeword.” 

My mouth dropped open. “What? Why? I really don’t think that is necessary, Dr. Reid.”

“We don’t know what is going to happen in there. If you’re uncomfortable with anything, I want to know. Its better to be safe than sorry. Plus, I said so.”

You felt yourself getting excited at the thought of Dr. Reid doing something that he thought might make you safeword. There weren’t many things that you weren’t willing to do, given the right person. But you decided to humor him. 

“Fine, if you insist,” you stared at him, a smile spreading across your face. “Purple.”  
He didn’t even blink. “Purple it is.”

“I have an earpiece and you don’t. If I need to tell you something or get your attention, I’ll blow you a kiss.” He nodded as he checked the lane before getting over. 

“Are you nervous?” He asked, quietly. 

“No. And, not to be cheesy, but I’m glad you’re here. I mean, out of the rest of the team.”

“I knew what you meant.” 

Ooooh, confident Dr. Reid. Your eyebrows raised. “Can I tell you something?” He nodded in response, “I’ve dabbled in this lifestyle before. I’ve never been to a club, but I’m kind of excited to see what it’s like.” You looked down at your hands. 

“Are you submissive, or Dominant?” 

“You tell me, Dr. McSmarty Pants profi-“

“Submissive.” He interrupted. 

“Wha- how did you know?” You said, your mouth dropping open. 

“Later. We’re pulling up now.” He pulled into a parking spot at the front of the venue, no doubt saved by the rest of the team. He put it in park and looked at his watch. He looked over at you. “Where is your collar?” 

You fumbled around for the package, your hands suddenly not working right. “Uh-uh.” He held out his hand, and you lifted your hair for him. He leaned over, and suddenly he was so close you could smell him. He reached around and began to fasten the collar behind you neck. “You know, I think you and the rest of the team have no idea what I do in my personal time. And I think you, Agent L/n,” he grabbed your chin and forced you to look into his face, “have no idea what is in store for you tonight.” He smirked at the shocked little gasp that escaped your lips, and you thought you would melt into the seat. He unbuckled his seatbelt with his other hand, and then yours, without letting go of your chin. 

The safeword?” he asked. 

“Pu-purple.” You said, clearing your throat. 

He chuckled. “You okay?” After you nodded, he opened his door, “Alright, once we leave this car, we have to assume they are watching. We need to be in character.” 

I don’t think that’s really going to be an issue, you thought as you watched him walk around the car to open your door. You had serious issues, if just that little could start to get you worked up. You had always felt a little tension between you too, but you thought it was just due to your little infatuation, for lack of a better word. You took a deep breath, still trying you recover, but if the warmth pooling in your stomach was any indicator of how this night was going to go… you were in trouble. 

*************

You sipped on your drink, wishing there was some alcohol in it. It felt strange, being in club while everyone was drinking and having fun, and you were sober. You hadn’t been there long, but you were antsy. Reid returned from the bar with his own drink. You flashed your most brilliant smile at him (only half for show) and grabbed his belt loops to pull him close. He placed his hand on your waist and leaned into you. Your bodies were almost flush, he was warm, his body lean and firm against you. His breath was hot against your neck. You were practically begging for trouble at this point.

You felt his lips move close to your ear. Dangerously close. “Have you seen them? Either of them?”

You shuddered. “No,” you whispered, before you realized he probably wouldn’t be able to hear you over the music. You repeated yourself in his ear. 

You felt his hand slip around and down, to the small of your back. He pulled you even closer, if that was possible. “Are you cold? You shivered.” You shook your head slightly. In fact, you thought, if this continues you might spontaneously combust. He chuckled in your ear and your eyes almost rolled back in your head. 

This is ridiculous. This is Dr. REID. The one that can and will rant for an hour about the old Star Wars trilogy versus the new trilogy. The one that found out you had a crush on Kylo Ren and wouldn’t let you forget it for a week, before finally letting it go. You didn’t even question it when a small Kylo Ren figurine appeared on your desk. He should have known you had a thing for dominant men at that point. 

The song switched to something familiar, something with a deep bass line. Your hips started swaying to the beat, and you hummed directly in his ear, “Mmmm, I loooove this song.” You smirked at the way you could feel his jaw flexing, his fingers digging into your hips. Two could play this game, and you were excited to see who would win. Either way, it would be fun.  
Abruptly, he pulled away and took your chin in his hand just like he did in the car, but this time his thumb grazed your bottom lip, pulling it downward. He looked fascinated by the sight. Your breath was coming in shallow puffs, but when his eyes met yours you stopped. This didn’t even look like the Dr. Reid you knew and worked with. He looked like he might eat you alive. You tried to look away, but he pulled you to face him again. You licked your lips and you could taste a slight hint of salt from his skin. Through your lidded eyes, you saw his were glued to your mouth. He leaned in until your lips were almost touching, then hesitated. Your mind raced. Was he about to kiss you? Would you mind if he did? 

“Let’s dance. We can check out the other side and it will make it less conspicuous if we’re on the dance floor.” You let out the breath you hadn’t realized you were holding, 

“Dr. Reid! Dancing? I get to see a lot of firsts tonight!” He pulled you by the hand to the dance floor. That’s when you realized that you were in trouble. Once you reached the crowd, he turned around, facing you. He pulled and turned you in and against him. The two of you swayed to the music, which seemed louder here. You let your head loll back onto his shoulder as his arm snaked around your waist, holding you firm against him. Your ass was pressed directly against the front of his pants. When you rotated your hips a certain way, you could swear you felt a twitch, and you smiled. So you did it again. Suddenly you felt a hand fisted in your hair, yanking your head until you felt his lips brush your ear. His nose dropped to the base of your neck and you closed your eyes as he inhaled, barely touching you. You brought your hand up to the back of his head, willing him not to stop, but you could feel him make his way back up to your ear. You shivered again. “You changed your perfume,” he murmured into your ear as his fingers traced down your arm. You rolled your hips again and you heard a sharp intake of breath. 

“If you keep doing that, its going to be a very long night for you. Now, do you see anything?” He rotated the two of you and you lifted your head, which felt twice as heavy as it did before. To anyone else, we would just look like any other couple enjoying themselves on the dance floor. You turned around to face him, your other arm coming up to wrap around the base of his neck. You shook your head slowly. The two of you stayed like this for a few minutes, you desperately trying to ignore the tension and the warmth that had settled between your legs. 

You looked around, and an idea crossed your mind. “I think we should probably be ready to head to the bar in a second.” He frowned at you, looking confused. “Just be ready.” 

There was a couple immediately behind your dancing partner. You snaked your arm behind him, and smacked her ass, hard. What happened next, happened very fast. She heard the woman yelling at her meathead boyfriend, who then began to get loud himself. He turned, looking for the culprit, but your arms were already back around Dr. Reid’s neck. He was staring at you in shock as you watched the scene unfold in your peripheral vision. Just as you thought, the guy blamed the only single man in the vicinity. They began to argue, and you made an ‘oops’ face at Reid, who immediately pushed you away from the scene. You stumbled backward, but he grabbed your hand and righted you just as the blows started. You both ran back to where you left your drinks, which had been cleared.  
You both stopped to catch your breath. Reid ran his hands through his hair and sighed. “I cannot believe you just did that!” started his rant, but you zoned out, your attention focused on the bar behind him. The previous bartender was no longer there, most likely dealing with the fight, and someone had taken his place. His back was turned to her, but he looked to be about the build of the manager, based on the info that Penelope had sent. You cleared your throat. He kept going, and you tapped him on the shoulder, pointing at the bar. 

“Is that him?”

“I don’t know,” you said. “I’m going to go get a better look.” 

You started to walk past him, but he grabbed your arm. “I don’t think that is a good idea. Let me go.” 

“If this unsub is strangling submissives, I need to make it absolutely clear to him that I am the perfect target. The only way to do that is to get close to him. I’ll be fine.” He released your arm, and turned to watch you as you walked away. 

The bar wasn’t too busy, so you were able to get his attention fairly quickly. You smiled up at him but purposely didn’t quite meet his gaze. It was him, the manager. 

“Could I get two waters, please?” 

He leaned onto the bar. “Just water? You’re not drinking?” 

“Oh no, thank you. Si- uh, my boyfriend thinks I’ve had too much to drink.” You giggled, fiddling with the collar around your neck. 

“You always let him boss you around like that?” He asked as he handed you the water.

“He’s looked out for me for the last year. Of course I would! Thank you!” you said happily, smiling at him, taking your waters, and walking away. 

You walked back over to Reid and handed him his drink, placing a hand on his arm and a kiss on his cheek. “Is he still looking?” 

He brushed your hair behind your ear and nodded. “Now what?”

“I guess we wai- “ you heard a click in your ear. You grabbed Reid and led him over to the bathrooms in search for relative silence as you heard Rossi’s voice in your ear. Reid looked around as he waited to hear an update.

“-ou can’t respond but we have our guy. It is the owner. The boyfriend says that they were invited into the back room, where they had to have an interview with the guy in order to be considered for membership. The guy gave them the creeps, so they left, but the next day she was abducted. The unsub has a history of violent behavior, and won’t come easily. If you can get him back there and tap twice, we can take him in without risking the civilians in the club. I repeat, the owner is our unsub. Tap once if you copy.” Tap. “Good, if you don’t feel comfortable, tap twice and we can abort. Otherwise, tap once again.” 

You briefly described the situation to Reid, who shrugged. “Up to you. Purple?” 

You grinned, “It’s not that easy, Dr. Reid.” You tapped once. 

“Good. When you’re in, give us a tap again.”  
You nodded, and then rolled your eyes. They couldn’t see you. “Ok, so now we wait, I guess? Should we g-”  
Suddenly, his fingers were in your hair, his hands enveloping the side of your face. His mouth was on yours, and your mouth involuntarily opened in shock. He used this to his advantage, deepening the kiss. Your brain went blank before you realized what was happening, and your hands found your way to his chest. Your fingers grasped at his shirt, desperately pulling him towards you. He tilted your head and you felt his tongue slide into your mouth, far too briefly. He pulled away, dragging your lip with his teeth. You mewled at the loss of contact, out of breath and lightheaded. He attacked your neck, next. In between bites and kisses, he murmured into your skin. “Fuck, y/n. I haven’t been able to stop thinking about this.” You moaned, your head falling back to hit the wall. You struggled to open your eyes, but you didn’t want to miss this. You almost jumped out of your skin when you saw a man, the manager, standing directly behind. You slapped Reid’s chest lightly, but he was already turning to face the man; he wasn’t surprised in the least. 

You had to resist the urge to put your face in your palms. He knew. That was why he kissed you. As a cover for why we snuck into the hallway to the bathrooms. 

“Would you like to go somewhere more private?” the manager asked, directing the question at Reid. 

“I’m sorry, man. I just couldn’t help it.” He responded, gesturing at you. 

“Nah, it’s alright, I get it. She’s a piece. I mean it though, we have a reserved space in the back that was made for someone with your… proclivities, if you know what I mean.” 

“Well, uhhh…” He glanced at you and you smiled back, still in a daze. “Yea, sure!” 

*********************

You pretended to fiddle with your earring as you tapped on your earpiece once. “Copy,” came the reply, “Remember, two taps when you’ve got him.” 

The manager had led you through to a back room after searching Dr. Reid, who of course, was clean. It was small, plushly carpeted in red, black walls, exactly what you would expect. You rolled your eyes. 

Suddenly Reid’s hand was at your throat. He was cutting off your blood supply, but your air supply was fine. “What have I told you about rolling your eyes?” he hissed loud enough for the man watching, and leaned in. “I’m sorry, but it’s show time.” The corner of your mouth quirked up to let him know it was ok and he released you. You blinked at the sudden rush, both to your head and between your legs. You licked your lips and cleared your throat. You wavered slightly, and Reid’s arm immediately shot out to steady you. 

The manager had been watching this interaction. “Your brat should be in the wait position anyway.” 

Reid nodded, then turned back to you. With one finger, he pointed to the ground. “Down.” His voice was huskier than usual. Heat spread through your body and you quickly dropped to your knees. You rested on your heels and placed your hands on your thighs.  
“The brats are the hardest ones to tame. Looks like you’ve got an insolent little one right there.” He continued as he got some paperwork ready, and you watched with satisfaction as Reid’s hands started fidgeting the more irritated he got, until he stuffed them in his pockets. Reid nodded his agreement. And began filling out whatever was needed for membership. You almost laughed, wondering what was on a membership form for a kink club. “The boss likes the one’s who talk back too, as long as they’re dealt with appropriately. How long have you two been seeing each other?”

“A few months.” 

“Oh? The little lady said earlier it had been a year.” 

A brief hesitation. “Oh, I thought you meant collared. It’s been about a year. Collared her a few months ago.” You both could see the doubt starting to show on his face. Reid knelt next to you. “Isn’t that right, Kitten?” 

Kitten? You nodded, and decided you liked the nickname. He grabbed your chin again, forcing you to look up, and this time, you physically felt wetness pool between your legs at the look in his eyes. “Speak up when spoken to.” You cocked your head, a smile playing on your face as you decided your next move. You stared up at him through your lashes. 

“Yes… Sir.” 

He slapped you. Hard enough to sting, but the state of your panties were proof that this wasn’t an issue for you. Your face was flushed and you felt a pleasant weightless feeling. His hand returned to your chin, grip tight and unrelenting. “Try again.” 

“Yes, Doctor.” 

“Good girl.” He said, and you involuntarily reacted. Hands clenched into fists, drawing your skirt up a few inches. You pressed your thighs together and squirmed, trying for something, any type of contact. He noticed and smirked, placing a hand between your thighs. You opened them slightly, and he slapped them apart. “Wider. Good. Getting excited?” He asked, amusement in his voice. Then he looked down. Your dress had ridden up even further to reveal the stockings you wore underneath. You slid your hands up your thighs a bit and watched his eyes widen.  
“Getting excited?” you mocked playfully. You made a quiet kissing sound for only him to hear, and patted your right thigh to draw his attention to the small knife you had attached to it, just for emergencies. He nodded and placed his hands on your thighs. As they left your body, he drew your skirt down enough to cover the knife. He stood up and discreetly made an adjustment. You smirked, elated at the fact you weren’t the only one having that reaction. You felt intoxicated, even though you were completely sober, and you couldn’t focus on anything except him.

He joined the manager, who patted him on the back. “I’ll take you into another room, where you’ll wait for the boss man. He’s the one that owns this place. He should be back in about 15 minutes. Use that time however you like.” He winked, opening a door and gesturing for Reid to have a seat, then left. Instead, Reid turned to look at you and cocked his head to suggest I follow. I started to stand, but he stopped me. 

“Uh uh. Crawl.”

Your eyes were as wide as dinner plates, but that didn’t stop you from immediately following his command. “Only good girls get to walk, and I distinctly remember you calling someone Dr. McSmarty-Pants earlier.” You smirked. You had definitely done that. “What was the rest of my little nickname going to be?”

“It was, uh… Dr. McSmarty-Pants Profiler Man.” You cleared your throat. He chuckled.

You had crossed the small space and were passing him now, entering the second. He followed behind you, shutting the door and offering you his hand. You took it and stood up. 

“Are you okay?” he asked, checking the pink mark on your face. 

“Um, yea. I’m fine.” 

“You looked a little more than fine back there.” He said, sitting down and smirking at you. 

“Fuck off, Reid.”

“Oh, now I’m Reid? No suffix attached to that?” He said, mouth twitching as you paced, trying to find a way to ease your pent up frustration. He seemed completely unfazed, and it was infuriating.  
“GeTtInG eXciTeD? How are you even sitting down? Aren’t you supposed to be a germaphobe or something?” 

“I’ve got a place you can sit.” You whirled around to find him patting his lap, his smirk having turned into a full fledged grin. You absolutely loved that smile, had melted at it the first time you saw it. “Well, you need to sit somewhere, or else it will look weird.” You nodded.

You weighed your options. Sit on a couch that held who knows how many bodily fluids, or sit on the lap of the six foot tall man in front of you that made you soaking wet by barely even touching you? You couldn’t help but be curious, and it would help sell it when the owner came in. 

You put your arm around him and sat down sideways, one leg draped across both of his, and the other dangling between the two. “Not much longer, now” you said, plucking at some fuzz on his jacket. 

“You sound disappointed, y/n.” 

You cleared your throat. “Seeing this side of you is interesting.” You muttered quietly. 

“Interesting? Just this side?” You looked at him. “I know people think I’m socially awkward, and they would be correct, but I’m still a profiler. I see the way you look at me when you think no one is looking. I saw how you reacted earlier. Do not lie to me.” Your breath caught in your throat, and you looked down, playing with his lapel. “Don’t get all coy with me now, Kitten. There’s no need to be shy. The feeling is mutual.” He spun you to fully face him, which meant that you were now straddling his knee. The sudden pressure between your legs made you gasp, and you tried to stand up. He pushed you back down. “Sit. Good girl.” He took a fistful of your hair and brought you close to him.  
“Do you know how hard it is for me to sit there, day in and day out, and listen to you calling me Doctor like it doesn’t turn you on?” 

You whimpered at that, your eyes practically rolling back in your head as you closed them. You squirmed in his lap, and he chuckled in your ear. “And after all of this, I’m sitting here with you straddling my thigh, trying to make the next-“ he checked his watch, “less than ten minutes, last as long as possible before we have to go back. To doing it. Every. Day.” He punctuated each of these by rocking you against him.

Your mind was fuzzy with arousal and you couldn’t digest what he was saying. All you knew is that you wanted him to fuck you senseless. Dr. Spencer Reid, the guy you once saw squeal in an old dark house. You shook your head, trying to clear your thoughts, but he was still rocking you against him. 

“Look at you. I haven’t even touched you yet and you’re a mess. I could do this all day. Listen to your pretty little sighs and watch your face just like this.” He slid a hand up your thigh and snapped your garter strap. He kept moving up until his thumb was dangerously close to your center. “If I touched you right here, what do you think would happen? What would I find? Would your panties be soaked?” You rolled your hips against him and stifled a moan by biting your bottom lip. He brought the hand he had at your hip up to your throat and pulled you in for a kiss. This one was not for cover, it was feverish, as if he was trying to devour you. He waited for you to catch your breath and moved his hand up another fraction of an inch, as if asking permission. 

“Mmmm, please,” you panted into his mouth. His thumb ghosted the fabric covering your slit, and you thought you were going to lose it. You writhed, desperate for more contact, and buried your face in his neck. You were kissing anywhere that was available, anything to keep this happening. He slipped your underwear to the side and ran his finger through your wetness.

“Such a needy girl. Look at how wet you are, just for me.” He showed you his slender fingers, and you weren’t surprised to see them covered in your juices. He started to slip them back beneath your skirt, when there was a knock on the door. You could have sobbed right then and there. 

“Yes?” The door opened and the face of our unsub appeared. “Sorry to interrupt.”

“No need.” He said, as if he wasn’t just grinding you against his thigh. He stood up, turned his back to the door and adjusted himself with absolute confidence. You, however, were the opposite. Your legs were shaky and your hair was a mess. This wasn’t helped when you watched him place his fingers in his mouth and clean you off of his fingers. Spencer smiled, then held you by the elbow and guided you to the door. Introductions were made, and you started to follow them. You weren’t really listening to the conversation; instead you were distracted by the fact that your coworker almost just made you come. That was fine, the shithead most likely wouldn’t give you the time of day while your Dominant was present. 

When you reached his office, he shut the door as Spencer sat in one of the available chairs. You knelt down next to Spencer and sat in the wait position. Something about his body language was off, and you gripped his calf. He placed his hand on the back of your neck, and you settled slightly, looking up at him. 

“That purple lipstick looks so good on you, baby.” He said. You frowned. Did he just safeword? You brought your hand up to his, trying to get your hand close to your ear without drawing attention to it.

“That won’t be necessary, as convincing as it is.” The man said, leaning on his desk and looking at the two of you. 

“Excuse me?” Reid said, confused. Your mind was a little brighter, and you looked around the room, doing a quick threat assessment. 

“This. Unfortunately, we won’t be approving your membership. I’m sure you understand.” He smiled, but it didn’t reach his eyes. You smiled back, playing stupid, and fiddled with your hair. You attempted to move your hand to your earpiece.

Attempted here meaning that you were interrupted by a vicious slap to the face. Your head whipped to the side, the earpiece flying out and clattering somewhere nearby. You were hearing ringing and you had a feeling your lip was busted, judging by the copper taste that suddenly flooded your mouth. 

“One of my guys saw your SUV’s outside. Could you be any more obvious?” He sneered, a bone chilling, completely humorless smile spreading across his face. 

Spencer was on his feet immediately, venom in his voice. “Do not fucking touch her.” The owner reached over the desk and pulled a weapon out of the drawer, pointing it at Reid. 

Adrenaline had kicked in at this point as fight or flight mode was in full force, and you desperately clutched at your thigh to find the knife you had hidden there. It was gone. Your eyes scanned the immediate area, but it was nowhere to be found. Your gaze settled on the ankle in front of you. One pant leg was misshapen, and you remembered something a Native American tracker had told Hotch on a previous case. He had an ankle holster.

You began sobbing dramatically, and crawled toward him, muttering nonsense and praying internally that the weapon he had pulled wasn’t the one that was originally in the holster. You grabbed onto his thigh and begged him not to hurt anyone, you didn’t know what he was talking about, we could just leave, all the typical nonsense. You heard a crash and commotion from somewhere in the building, and Spencer lurched forward, the combination providing the perfect distraction. You grabbed his weapon from the holster and stood up, putting yourself in between the unsub and the doorway. Pointing the pistol straight to his temple you cocked it, and he visibly flinched. 

“Lower your weapon.” 

“You first,” he spat.

“You imbecile, you just assaulted a federal agent. You are going to prison.” Reid had his hands in the air, and the fact that this dickhead had a weapon pointed at him made your blood boil. 

“Might as well finish the job then.” He lowered his arms, pointing the barrel straight at Spencer’s chest.

“If you shoot him, I will shoot you. But I won’t kill you. No, I’ll just incapacitate you. You’ll go to prison, and you know how they treat those that rape and murder young women? Spoiler alert, it isn’t good.”

He hesitated, but then seemed to gain resolve. “If I kill him, I’ll be treated like a king. Killing an agent will make up for what I did to those girls.” 

You laughed. “It would, but he isn’t an agent. Look at him. Do you actually think they would make him an FBI agent? He isn’t even wearing an earpiece. Show him.” Reid did as you suggested, and you blew him a kiss as an apology. 

A brief pause, then the owner abruptly turned towards you and pointed the gun in your direction. He was now facing away from Reid, which is exactly where you wanted him. 

“Well, how about I shoot you in your pretty face instead?” 

You cocked your head. “Aw, you think I’m pretty?” 

He sneered at you. “Fucking BRAT. Bitches like you need to be put in their place.” A flash of movement and Reid was at his back, your knife pressed against the back of his neck. He must have swiped it when his hands were up your dress.

“You know, there is a bundle of nerves here that once severed, renders you a complete quadriplegic immediately. You wouldn’t even have time to pull the trigger. It’s funny that something this small can put someone in diapers for the rest of their lives.” His toned changed from light, to serious again. “Drop the weapon. I won’t tell you again.” 

With impeccable timing, you heard loud footsteps coming through the hallway and he dropped his weapon, just as Hotch stormed in. Reid spun him around and he was cuffed by a local officer. You lowered the weapon and exhaled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if there are any holes, I was desperately trying to make it seem realistic. We'll see!


	3. Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Y/N and Reid deal with the aftermath.

The rest of the evening went in a blur. The collars were found in a box hidden in the office. Hotch told you that when they heard the earpiece hit the floor and then got no response from you, they decided it was time to intervene. He released you and Reid for the evening, reasoning that you’d had an eventful night and deserved to get some rest. 

You slid back into the car and leaned back, closing your eyes. Spencer got into the car and looked over at you. “Are you ok?”

“Yea, I’m just exhausted all of the sudden.” You said, rolling your head to the side to look at him and snorted. “You have lipstick on your neck.” He pulled down the mirror and looked, but didn’t wipe it away. He looked back at you as your eyes were falling shut. “I think you just might be coming down from an adrenaline rush.” 

“But this has never happened before… I’m starving, are you starving?” 

He smiled, “We can pick up something on the way to the hotel.” 

He had the most pleased little smile on his face, and you rolled your eyes as you wrapped your arms around yourself and closed your eyes. You heard him rustling, and suddenly something warm covered you- his jacket. You pulled it up to your neck and buried your face in it, inhaling his smell and snuggling into the seat. You were so, so tired.

“You know I didn’t mean that, about you not looking like an agent? You look like a great agent. You’re my favorite agent. You smell good, too.” You murmured sleepily.

“I got the hint with your signal. You did great.. just relax.” He said, chuckling.

You dozed off.

****

Next thing you remember, you were outside the hotel and he was kneeling next to the open car door, gently shaking you awake. You pouted and pulled the jacket around yourself. He laughed at you.

“He was right, you are a brat. But seriously, lets get you to your room and you can sleep. Come on. Up.” 

He helped you up and to the room, where the sleep had finally cleared from your eyes. 

He held out a bag to you and you snatched it and happily bounded to the bed. You looked up at him. “Fries?!” He smiled as you munched on them. He went over and dug through your suitcase, finding a pair of sleep shorts and a tank and setting them on the bed next to you with a bottle of water. 

“How are you feeling?” 

“Better,” you said in between bites. You caught yourself staring at the lipstick mark on his neck. “You going to wash that off?” 

“I will. Later. Do you want to take a shower?”

“Yes, but Spencer, I’m fine. You don’t have to baby me.”

“I’m just taking care of you. A lot happened tonight and I’m not just going to leave you to deal with it. I’ve worked with you for almost a year, I know you don’t need babying.” He held his hand out for the empty bag, and you handed it to him. He threw it in the trash and you heard the shower start. You padded behind him and looked in the mirror. You were an absolute mess. You began to remove your makeup, and he stood behind and watched. He approached, moving your hair to the side to gain access to the collar that you just realized you were still wearing. He unhooked it and put it in his pocket. A hand lingered on the base of your neck, and he squeezed. “You really are beautiful. I know you don’t believe me, but it’s true.” You turned to face him, but he was already heading out. “I’m going to unlock the adjoining door if you need anything.” With that, the door clicked shut and he was gone. 

You enjoyed your shower, letting it almost run cold before you stepped out and wrapped a towel around yourself. You looked at yourself in the mirror and let your hands graze your neck where the collar had sat. You remembered Spencer’s hand wrapped around your throat, and you closed your eyes. Who knew that sweet little Dr. Reid had that buried inside of him? You remembered the dark look in his eyes, and that warm feeling crept back between your legs. You wished you could see it again. You wished that you had had just a few more minutes in that room alone with him. You made your way over to the bed and discarded your towel before you threw yourself onto the bed. 

“Wider. Good. Getting excited?” You remembered his voice, husky and deeper than normal. You bit your lip, and your hand trailed down your stomach and between your legs. You were already wet, and you dipped down to your entrance, dragging your fingers back up to slowly circle your clit. You arched your back at the contact and your speed increased. You moaned, wishing it was Spencer’s hand touching you. You remembered how he guided your hips across his thigh, and you slammed your legs closed around your hand, trying to increase the pressure. You rocked into your hand like you had earlier. It wasn’t the same, but your pace increased nonetheless. You whimpered, cursing the man that had interrupted you. You could already feel the pressure building in your belly. Since you had been worked up all night, so it was easy to get there almost immediately; your breath now coming in short little pants. You arched your back as you remembered him whispering to you that he had thought about this for awhile, and the other things that he had murmured to you. “Such a needy girl.” Your mouth fell slack and you ground into your hand as the intoxicating feeling of an impending orgasm took over. Your legs began to shake and your face crumpled in pleasure. You sighed Spencer’s name as you came, hard. 

******

You had been trying to sleep for the last 30 minutes. You thought that you would be exhausted afterwards, but you couldn’t get your mind to stop racing. You kicked your blankets off and adjusted the shorts you had slipped on, frustrated. You heard the shower turn off in Reid’s room, and you rolled out of bed and padded into the bathroom with your toothbrush. You stared at yourself while you brushed, then paused and picked up your phone. 

‘You awake?’  
You smelled the hotel lotion and deemed it acceptable, squeezing a bit onto your palm and rubbing it into your skin. The air here was dryer than you were used to.

‘I am. Need anything? Door is unlocked.’  
You were ashamed at how fast you turned, heading towards the door that adjoined your rooms. You opened it quietly to find him already in bed, hair still damp. You hesitantly moved towards his bed, and he lifted the covers. You crawled in next to him and he opened his arms, pulling you into him. You curled your arms into your body and pressed yourself into him, laying your head on his arm and pressed your face into his chest. Inhaling his clean scent, you sighed and wiggled in, trying to get as close as possible as he covered the two of you and turned out the bedside light. You were out almost immediately.


	4. Four - Spencer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter from Dr. Reid's POV

Spencer woke up before her, and slowly slid his arm out. She let out a little sigh, then clutched the pillow next to her. He smiled and covered her with a sheet. He put a cup of coffee on, then thought briefly about running downstairs to grab breakfast. Deciding against it, he checked his watch. Almost 7:30am, the jet would be leaving at 9. He looked back at her.

He remembered the first day she had started at the BAU. He distinctly remembered her walking out of the elevator and almost running straight into Agent Rossi. Her smile was infectious, and even from his desk he couldn’t help but return it, and he watched her as Rossi walked her all the way to Hotch’s office. Morgan had teased him to no end, and even gotten Garcia in on it. Yes, he had a little crush, but it wasn’t serious. He thought it would go away, like previous crushes. But they had become fast friends. She didn’t cut him off like the others did when he went off on a tangent, she listened, rapt, like she was actually interested. It wasn’t until about a month or so ago that he started to believe that she actually was interested, and not just in his regurgitated facts. It had started with glances, the way she reacted to his new haircut, her little smiles. Then he started to pay attention. Actual attention. Her pupils dilated when she looked at him. When he touched her, she didn’t flinch away like she did with everyone else. In fact, she started to touch him. She would touch his arm when she joked with him, lean in when he showed her something, one time she had fallen asleep next to him on the jet and let her head fall onto his shoulder. Yea, he definitely had a crush. And having her in his bed last night resulted in the best sleep he had had in years. He rubbed his eyes.  
Grabbing the clothes he had set out the previous night, he moved to the bathroom. He stared in the mirror, turning his head to look at his neck. He had washed her lips off his skin the night before, but he could still feel exactly how they felt pressed against his neck. He wanted nothing more than to help her finish him, make her cum on his thigh, feel her juices soak through his pants. See what her face looked like as she peaked. But their idiotic unsub had chosen that moment to interrupt. 

Sighing, he slid his shorts down and began to change. If he continued to reminisce much more, he would get hard again, and he had already fucked his hand twice thinking about the noises she made straddling his thigh. He left his tie hanging around his neck and walked back into the room. 

He leaned against the wall. She had kicked the sheets off of her, and brought her bare leg up. Her shorts had ridden up and he had a phenomenal view of her perfect ass. He wanted to bury his face in between her thighs and make her whimper his name again. Watch her curl her fingers into the sheets and arch her back for him. Land a perfect slap and watch her pale skin turn red, see how she reacts when he spanks her. 

He shook his head. Unfortunately, it was back to the real world, where they were coworkers, not allowed to fraternize. He poured another cup of coffee and sat down next to her on the bed. He gently rubbed her back, trying to bring her back to the land of the living. 

Her groan turned into a frustrated growl, and she grabbed the pillow and slammed it over her bed. 

“Good morning, brat. You should probably wake up… we need to be downstairs in less than an hour.” Her response was to throw the pillow across the room. She sat up and crossed her legs, pouting, and he held out the coffee to her. She took it and held it in her hands, inhaling before she took a sip. 

“Mmm.. morning.” He couldn’t help but smile. Her hair was a mess and her lips were swollen, voice throaty. He found himself staring at them, thinking about how she tasted the night before. He needed to focus. 

“Ugghhh, I bet I look like a disaster.” She said, attempting to run her fingers through her wavy hair. 

“N- No, actually, I think you look beautiful.” She rolled her eyes and he resisted the urge to wrap his fingers around her pretty little throat. Watch her mouth open and then turn into a smile as she realized that she liked it. The way she immediately stared at her coffee told him she remembered what he had done the last time she had rolled her eyes at him. He smirked. “Do you want me to get you anything?” He asked. 

“Another hour of sleep?” She murmured, setting the cup down and curling up. 

“You can have 5.” He said, “but I get to pick out what you’re wearing.” She waved him off impatiently. 

“Go, then. You’re cutting into my five.” 

He walked into her room and rummaged through her go bag, looking through options. He found a pair of black pants, and recognized them. It must be laundry day… she didn’t wear these often, probably because they made her feel uncomfortable, but he remembered the way they hugged her hips and thighs. He sat them aside. Purple stood out to him, as it was his favorite color. Now even more so, after last night. It was a faux wrap blouse, silky and loose fitting. It was one of her favorites, and she wore it often. He found a jacket/sweater and set it aside, noting that it was usually chilly on the plane. He started to stand up and realized that he had forgotten underwear. He grabbed the first ones he saw, a plain black bra and a black thong, knowing from the many times that he had stared at her ass in those pants that she needed something that wouldn’t show lines. He laid everything out on the bed.

He went into the bathroom and collected the clothes that she had dropped on the floor, eyes landing on her panties. He closed his eyes, remembering how wet she was for him and how soaked those panties were less than 12 hours ago. He resisted the urge to hold them to his face and inhale, and scooped them up along with her dress. He checked the shower for any hygiene products, and found her kit. He brought them all out and put the dirty clothes into a mesh bag that he assumed was for that purpose, and laid the kit on the bed. 

Walking back into his room, he said “Alright, times up. Up.” He patted her thigh and she kicked her feet like a child. She huffed and got up, padding into the other room and straight into her bathroom. There was a knock at the door. When he opened it, he found Morgan. 

“You all right, kid? Normally you’re one of the first ones down.” 

“Yea, uh… just woke up later than usual. Sorry.” 

“No problem, just making sure you were all right. Brought you breakfast.” He held out a bagel and a coffee. 

Spencer opened his mouth to thank him, but a voice came from y/n’s room, the door still open. “I know why you chose these pants!!” 

Morgan’s eyebrows shot up and he smiled, “All riiiiight, champ.” 

Spencer held up his hands to let him know it wasn’t like that, and she interrupted him again, this time walking into his room. “Did you put my dress in my ba- oh! Hi, Derek.” She said, blushing.

“Welp, since you’re here, I’ve got breakfast for you too. Now I see why you didn’t come down for it.” He winked and tossed a banana to Reid and handed him another coffee.

“No, it’s not like that. Nothing happened.” Reid said, turning bright red. 

“And even if it was, it’s not like you’re one to talk, Hot Chocolate.” She stuck her tongue out at him. 

“Uh huh. Put some pants on, woman, and I’ll see you downstairs.”

After he shut the door, she walked over and took the banana from him, starting to peel it. 

“Did you know monkeys peel th-” he stopped, fascinated as her lips wrapped around the banana and she took a small bite. 

“Do I look like a monkey, Dr. Reid?” she asked, a smirk on her face and a hand on her hip. He gulped before recovering quickly. 

“Go get dressed.”   
“Or what?” she tilted her head and took another bite. His hands flexed, then clenched at his sides, and he stuffed them in his pockets. She giggled and almost skipped out of the room. He watched her leave, then put his face in his hands. 

What the fuck was he going to do now?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lmk if you want more Spencer POVs?


	5. Five

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Y/N and Spencer decide to cool it for approximately two seconds.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, guys. Angst galore.

Your leg bounced as you attempted to read over what you had written in your report, but you couldn’t focus. You nibbled your thumbnail. Spencer was sitting across from you and you were trying your best not to look at him, but it was proving hard. You had woken up this morning and it seemed like your normal banter; like nothing had happened the night before. So many thoughts were running through your head. You briefly thought you had imagined it, but you could still feel his hands on your body. You could remember how your head swam as he made you kneel, punished you for not calling him doctor, and that LOOK in his eyes. You were especially confused that you were so stuck on these thoughts of your friend and coworker. Sure, you had always found him attractive, and his intelligence even more so, but Morgan was just as attractive. More so, conventionally. 

Part of your conflict was the fact that Hotch had made it explicitly clear that there was to be no fraternizing between team members. He had trusted the two of you to go on this mission, and you had let it get to your head. Another thing that was not helping was the man sitting in front of you, reading his book like he hadn’t completely changed everything the night before.  
You snuck a glance at him. Having finished his report already, he was reading as usual, and you watched the way his fingers stroked the page. His hands, strangely, were one of your weaknesses. Your mind immediately went to the way he disappeared under your dress, the way his fingers looked coated in your essence. You wondered what would have happened if the unsub hadn’t interrupted. If he would have made you come on that hand. How he would have felt inside of you… what praises he would have whispered in your ear as you clenched around his slender fingers. 

Fuck. You shut the file a little too aggressively and looked out the window. Your orgasm from the night before did nothing to ease the tension; in fact, it might have made it worse. You literally could not focus on anything else, and your thoughts were going straight to your core. You shifted in your seat, sliding down. You were aware that you were pouting like a child, but you were frustrated. You rubbed your thighs together, thinking about how they felt wrapped around Dr. Reid’s thigh. 

Without warning, something forced your legs apart. His knee. You glared at him, but he didn’t even look up from his book. You thought very seriously about punching him until he looked up at you with the most smug little smirk you had ever seen. Then you thought about shooting him. Maybe in the calf or the shoulder… somewhere that wouldn’t ACTUALLY do dam-

“What’s up?” he said, nonchalantly.   
You leaned forward, “I think we need to have a conversation.” 

“We are having a conversa-” you nudged his knee and furrowed your brow at him. He nodded.

***************

It had been three weeks since the two of you decided to cool it. You both valued your jobs and Hotch’s respect too much to endanger either. You had, however, spent the night together several times. Nothing happened, but you had both come to the realization that you slept better together, and better sleep meant you worked more efficiently. No harm could come from that, right? 

Except the morning that you had woken up with him pressed against you and felt him, hard, firm against your ass. Your head was resting on the bent arm that also held up his, and you were close enough to feel his breath, hot and humid on your neck. You weren’t sure if he was awake, so you squirmed against him. He hissed in your ear and brought his hand to your throat without hesitation. This, of course, didn’t help matters and you whimpered, grinding into him again. This was the first time that you had felt him, and to say you were intrigued was an understatement. He groaned, and when he whispered into your ear it was dark and husky, shooting straight between your legs. 

“Mmmm… y/n, please, please do not tempt me. If you keep doing that, I’m going to fuck you straight into this mattress.” He had taken his hand off your throat and moved it to your hip to stabilize you. “And we told ourselves that we wouldn’t do that. Unless something has changed?” 

You had seriously considered saying screw it and begging him to ruin you, but you sighed and shook your head. Then proceeded to throw an actual temper tantrum while he laughed at you. 

You were so consumed by your thoughts that you barely registered Penelope walking into the elevator. 

“Sorry, Penelope.”

“Nope, nuh-uh. I’m tired of this. Come with me. To the batcave!” She said, quite literally dragging you behind her. You threw your bag onto your desk as you passed by it, and responded to Derek’s raised eyebrows with a shrug.

She shut the door behind you and forced you to sit down. “Ok, out with it. We barely talk anymore, and when we do you’re staring off into space like you’re not even hearing me. We are not leaving this room until you tell me what is going on. Well, you’re not leaving. I never leave, so it’s not much different than normal. Anyways, spill.” 

You sighed. While it probably wasn’t smart to tell anyone, it would help release some of the tension. You wouldn’t be keeping it such a secret. “Penelope, I will tell you. But you have to swear on my life, your life, Sergio’s life, everyone’s life that you will not tell a soul. Not Derek, especially not Derek. Not Reid, not Emily, NO ONE. It doesn’t leave this room, and we won’t talk about it again. Do you understand?” 

She nodded, miming zipping her lips. She rolled her eyes when you told her how you felt about Spencer. “Obvi,” she said, “get to the good stuff!” So you did.

She listened all the way through, surprisingly not interrupting at all. When you stopped, though, she squealed and clapped her hands together. 

“Ooooooh, I’m so happy for you!” 

“Don’t be. It can’t go further. No fraternizing, remember?” 

She sighed dramatically. “The FBI is the biggest cockblock. Seriously. This is so sad.”  
“It is frustrating, to be honest. And it really doesn’t seem to bother him in the slightest.” You said, running your fingers through your hair. 

“Oh, you are a pretty one. But you’re acting stupid. He absolutely is bothered. He is all fidgety and weird- more than normal- and gets all spacey. Yesterday I purposely mixed up Star Trek and Star Wars, and he didn’t even correct me. Let alone go on a rant. Geez… you’re supposed to be a profiler.” 

“Shut up.” There was a brief knock on the door before it opened and Garcia immediately started talking. 

“So then I asked him to buy me another one, and he said- oh, hello, Boy Genius.” She was absolutely atrocious at lying. 

You looked up at him.

“Well, that didn’t last long, did it?” He said, looking between the two of you. 

“I didn’t tell him!” 

“Obviously, Penelope. He knows because he’s a fucking genius.” You rolled your eyes. “I’m sorry, I have to get it out and she says she won’t say anything. And I told her it was over.”

“When did I say it was over?” He said, eyes boring into you, hands in his pockets. You sputtered, looking at him incredulously. “I said we shouldn’t act on it. I didn’t say it was over.” 

Garcia put her hands up to her mouth and giggled. “So tense. I love it. It’s like a romance novel.”

Reid still hadn’t broken eye contact. “We have a case.”

The case was a quick one, far quicker than expected. The team checked into the hotel late at night, said goodnight, and we went to our separate rooms. You looked up as you were putting your key card in the door to see Reid doing the same thing immediately next to you. You shook your head and laughed. 

He was chuckling as well. “Garcia.” 

You pushed the door open and walked in to find that it was another adjoining room, door wide open. There was also a bottle of champagne waiting with two flutes. You pulled out your phone and called Garcia. “What is this?”

“Whatever could you possibly mean?”   
“You’re being ridiculous.”

“What? Everyone has one. It’s for finishing your case in record time.” You rolled your eyes and thanked her, even though you still didn’t believe her. You looked through the door into the other room and met the eyes of Reid. “She said it was for finishing our case in record time. Everyone has one.” You poured two glasses and kicked your shoes off, padding over to him. “We can shut the door if you want.” 

“No, I’d actually prefer it open. I, uh… sleep better when you’re close.” You nodded, knowingly, and took a sip. You moaned and closed your eyes.

“Yum.” Licking a drop of champagne off of your bottom lip, you found him staring at you, gripping the glass so hard you thought he might break it. He had that look in his eyes again. You downed your glass and opened his bottle, purposely brushing against him as you moved past him. You poured another flute and sipped it. “You owed me a glass out of your bottle. I’m changing.”

You set it down as you walked into your room and pulled off your shirt. You didn’t care if he was watching. You didn’t care about anything at the moment except getting comfy and smashing this whole bottle. “Do you want to watch something?” You called as you slid down your pants and stepped out of them. You slid on a pair of black shorts, highwaisted and the most comfortable thing you owned. They also happened to be super short and made your ass look phenomenal. A ratty cut off tee that you had made into an off the shoulder was your second most comfortable item of clothing, and you threw that on as well. “Dr. Reeeeiiid.” 

You knocked on the open door and peeked inside. He had finished his glass and was pouring a second one. He had taken off his jacket and cardigan and loosened his tie. Shirt untucked, he looked you up and down and you suddenly felt self-conscious, and already a little buzzed from your glass and a half and an empty stomach. His finger was tapping the glass. He walked towards you slowly. You felt like prey being stalked. He set his glass down and continued towards you, and you took a step back, then another, until you were backed up against a wall. There was a moment of sheer panic that changed into goosebumps.

“Spencer…. We can’t do this.” You whispered.

“Why are you nervous now?” He asked quietly in that dark tone that made you shiver and clench your legs as warmth pooled between them. He placed a hand on the wall beside your head and you leaned your head into it, closing your eyes and taking deep breaths. “Like you weren’t just teasing me four minutes ago. Like we don’t both know you’re already soaking wet.” One hand clutched at his arm and the other rested against his chest. Leaning in until your lips were almost touching and you could smell the champagne on his breath. “I haven’t even touched you yet.” 

You rolled your head to face him, eyes on his lips. They were parted, his eyes lidded and dark, pupils blown. Your fingers fumbled with his tie. The internal struggle was starting to take a backseat to the way his forearm looked next to your head and felt under your fingers, the way he smelled, his hair in his face. He was waiting for you to make the next move. He ran his free hand through his hair and you saw his tongue dart between his lips. You broke.

“Fuck it,” you said, and yanked on his tie, pulling him into you. His lips crashed into yours and you immediately moaned into them. He brought his hand to your face and your fingers desperately clutched at his shirt, simultaneously looking for an anchor to keep your head from swimming and trying to pull him closer. Hand sliding around to wrap in your hair, he pressed you into him as if you were even thinking about going anywhere. He knelt down and deepened the kiss. You could taste the champagne on his tongue and you whimpered into his mouth. This seemed to ignite something in him, and he basically growled as he yanked you both around. Without breaking contact, he grasped at the hem of your tee and pulled it over your head, throwing it to the side and walking you backwards as you fumbled with the buttons on his shirt. You barely had time to catch your breath before he was back on you. His lips moved over your jawline and then the spot behind your ear. He bit and then sucked, and your knees buckled. Moving his hands just under your ass, he picked you up and threw you backwards. He smirked at the yelp that tore from your throat before you hit the bed. He ripped his tie over his and looked at it. 

“Dr. Reid,” you said, tugging on his shirt, “You have two seconds to get back down here-”

“Or what?” He said, grasping your wrists and pinning them above your head with one hand. “You really think you’re the one in control here?” The other hand moved down your chest over your bra and between your breasts, fingertips grazing your ribs and then over your stomach. Your hips bucked into his hand and you were panting. You bit your lip and looked up at him. His lip twitched. “Fuck, you’re so responsive.” 

You struggled against him for the first time and your brow furrowed. “Spencer, please, please…”

“Mmmm… please, what?” You tried to wriggle out of his grasp.

“Please, I want to touch you.” He released you, and you immediately sat up and tangled your fingers through his hair, pulling him back to you. His hands grasping your waist, he scooted you up on the bed. They trailed down your hip and to the back of your knee, which he pulled up. You obediently wrapped your legs around him and pulled his hips into yours, sliding your hands through his now open shirt to grasp at his back. You threw your head back when you felt him through the thin fabric of your shorts. You groaned through clenched teeth when he ground his hips into yours, his hard length rubbing against you in just the right spot. You fingernails dug into his back and he hissed before doing it again. This time your hips pressed into his, increasing the pressure. You grasped at his belt, desperately trying to unbuckle it. 

The phone rang. 

“Fuck!” He exclaimed, loudly. Your hand went to your forehead and you tried to catch your breath as he answered the phone. “What?!” 

You sat up and looked around for your shirt. You couldn’t find it, so you grabbed the closest thing… his cardigan. You slipped it on, buttoned a few of the buttons and walked back over to your glass. You felt like you wanted to scream. You heard him hang up and you padded over to him. 

“It was Morgan. Said there was a pizza place open late and wanted to know if we wanted a bite.” 

“We?” 

“Yea, I guess he assumed you were over here. You’re wearing my sweater.”

You picked at the hem. “Yea, I couldn’t find my shirt. Hope that’s ok?” He smiled at you and pulled you to him. You wrapped your hands around his waist and buried your face into his bare chest. “Spencer, I don’t know if I can do this.” 

“I know. We’ll figure it out.”

You were curled up on the bed watching TV less than 5 minutes later. Spencer was reading a book, and you cuddled into him, dozing off. You had no idea how longer you were out before there was a knock on the door. You held Spencer back. “Let me get it.” 

You walked over to the door and threw it open, knowing that it would be Derek on the other side. You glared at him, and he held out a pizza to you. 

“Cute outfit,” he said with a smirk on his face. You pointed an accusatory finger at him, frowning, and he started laughing. 

“We- you and I – are taking a friend break!” You started to slam the door and then opened it back up. “But thank you for the pizza. And good night!” Then you slammed the door. 

You walked back into the room and found Spencer laughing. “You are such a brat.”


	6. Six - Spencer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spencer has a smutty filthy dream about Y/N.
> 
> TW: hints at drug use

“You are such a brat. Do you know what brats deserve?” He said, yanking his purple tie over his head and slipping it over her hands. He tightened it, ensuring that it wouldn’t cut off her circulation, then tied it to the bedframe. _Where did the bedframe come from?_ She pulled her hands, looking up at him with the cutest little face… lidded eyes and mouth parted slightly.  
  
“Do not struggle, it will make it worse. Do you understand?” She nodded, panting and writhing underneath him. He grabbed her face in a hand, pinching her cheeks. “Use words.”  
  
“Yes, Doctor. Pleeease,” she whined at him, lust clouding her eyes. She was naked underneath him, already a mess. A beautiful mess, just for him. He yanked her hips down to the edge of the bed and knelt in front of her. He spread her thighs and was pleased to see that she was so wet that even her thighs were damp. He nibbled and licked at the insides, enjoying the way she whimpered and moaned. His thumb ran down her slit and she jerked, the moans turning into pleas.  
  
“Yes, that’s right. Beg me.” Her hips lifted towards him.  
  
“Fuuuuck, please Spenc- Dr. Reid. Dr. Reid, pleasepleaseplease don’t stop.” He smirked and parted her lips as her words became incoherent. He could do this all day, every day.  
  
“Good girl. I wish you could see what I see right now. How wet your little pussy is for me.” She was practically sobbing at this point, so he decided to reward her. He licked a stripe from her entrance to her clit, and she bucked underneath him. He held her steady with a forearm. “Mmmm… you taste so fucking good.” He latched his lips around her clit, alternating between sucking and swirling his tongue around the bud. He looked up at her, watching her reactions. His fingers teased her entrance. She tried to move closer, but his forearm still pinned her down. “Mm-mm, you’re going to sit here like a good girl and take this. This is what you get for teasing me.” He removed his hand and placed her legs over his shoulders.  
  
Finally, he slipped a finger inside of her. He slowly pumped it in and out, in and out, before curling it and gently stroking her sweet spot. She squirmed and clenched around him, so he removed his hand. “What did I just fucking say?” He said, and slapped her drenched pussy. He watched as she stilled and bit her lip. He resumed his ministrations, this time adding a finger. He used his tongue to bring her close to the edge, pumping her full of his fingers until her head was rolling back and forth. He chuckled into her and she gasped, her legs starting to shake on his shoulders.  
  
“You’re going to come, aren’t you?” he asked. She nodded her head and arched her back. “No, you’re not. Only good girls get to come.” He withdrew his fingers and she lifted her head up at him.  
  
“Hey!” she said, frowning as he unbuckled his belt and unfastened his pants.  
  
“Shut up. The only thing I want to hear out of your mouth is you begging for my cock.” He was pleased to see her eyes roll back at his words. He thumbed her clit as he teased her entrance with the head of his cock, sliding it in, then out until she was whimpering underneath him.  
  
“Oh my fuck, you feel so good. Pleasedon’tstop, please, fuckmeSpencerthisisitthisismebegging-” Her mouth popped open and she gasped as he slid into her for the first time.  
  
“Finally, I found a way to shut you the fuck up.” Reid closed his eyes as a warm feeling spread though his body. He was sure there was nothing that felt better than this, the warm velvety hug that completely enveloped him. Moaning, he didn’t even notice the prick in his vein anymore. He felt as though he was floating, and his head rolled back to hit the back of the chair.  
  
“Feels better, doesn’t it?” Tobias said. Reid struggled to open his eyes.  
  
What? What is happening?  
  
“Don’t tell my father,” he said, his form wavering in front of his eyes. He couldn’t focus on him.  
  
“Tobias? Where?” What?” He mumbled.  
  
“It’s never gonna feel that good again. I’m so sorry.”  
  
“No, no no no…” everything was moving so fast.  
  
“Choose!” Tobias started screaming. No, not Tobias, his father. “CHOOSE!”  
  
  


* * *

  
Spencer woke up panting, coated in cold sweat. She was kneeling on the bed next to him. The bedside light was on.  
  
“Spencer? Spencer you’re ok, it was just a dream. Just a dream. You’re alright.” He sat up and laid his head on her chest, trying to catch his breath. She had a damp washcloth in her hand and she used it to gently wipe his face.  
  
“Was it the farm?” He nodded. She stood up and walked to the fridge, grabbing a bottle of water and opening it, taking a gulp. She handed it to him, and as his shaky hands brought the bottle to his mouth, she realized she had purposely emptied it just enough that it wouldn’t spill while he was holding it.  
  
“Do you want me to stay?” she asked, quietly. They had decided that they shouldn’t sleep in the same bed that night, that it would be a bad idea after what had just happened… how close they had come. He nodded his head. She took the bottle from his hand and placed in on the side table. He noticed she was still wearing his sweater… she must have been sleeping in it. He felt a pang of affection course through him as she took it off and laid it on a chair. She crawled into bed next to him and paused, waiting for him to indicate where he wanted her. He threw his arm out, and she slid in beside him, laying her head on his chest. He let out a shaky breath. “Do you want to talk about it?”  
  
“No, not really.” He cleared his throat. “Thank you.” He whispered. She nodded her head. He could smell her hair. Something clean, yet floral. Intoxicating. He knew this was dangerous. Honestly, he was starting to wonder how this was any better than what they were fighting against. If it could be worse. He spent all day thinking about her, living for the moments like these. He was relatively sure that they forbid relationships in the Bureau so that people didn’t form attachments. But if the attachments were already forming, what was the use in preventing the inevitable?  
  
He pressed his lips to her hair, and she let out a little sigh. Based on the rate of her respirations, she was probably either falling asleep or close. She was so small, so vulnerable. Logically he knew this wasn’t the case. He had watched her take down a grown man on many occasions. But he was starting to get clouded by his feelings for her, and that is when it would cause issues. Because he knew for a fact that if someone tried to hurt her, he would not hesitate to kill them with his bare hands.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter! But I have the next written so it will also be up soon! Thanks everyone for the comments! <3


	7. Seven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nothing too fun, just a little more plot and angst.

On the jet back, everyone sat comfortably, decompressing after the case. Derek and Prentiss were discussing their plans for the weekend, while you played a game on your phone. You heard them direct a question at Reid, and then silence. You looked up at them, and they were both frowning in his direction. You looked over to see him staring into the space above your head.  
  
“Hey, kid!” Morgan said, raising his voice. You waved your hand above your head and Reid flinched.  
  
“S-sorry, what?”  
  
“You alright? What’s that giant brain of yours thinking about?” Reid blushed profusely and made up an excuse, then looked at you. You raised your eyebrows and he nodded, letting you know he was fine. You could tell that Derek didn’t buy it, and you stood up to grab a cup of coffee. Derek followed shortly after.  
  
“What’s with the boy genius? What did you do to him?”  
  
You rolled your eyes at him, “Nothing, I just don’t think he got much sleep last night.”  
  
“Oh, REALLY?”  
  
You slapped his shoulder. “Not like that.”  
  
“Nightmares again?” He said, glancing over at him again.  
  
“Yea, I think so. I thought I heard something so I went in an-“  
  
“Went in? You weren’t already in there?”  
  
You looked up from your coffee to side eye him. “No, Derek. Sometimes we sleep in the same bed, but it hasn’t gone any further than that. Well, much further, anyway.”  
  
“Uh huh. So now that we’re apparently done with our friend break, do you want to talk about it?”  
  
“There’s nothing to talk about.” You said, looking over at him. He was staring out the window.  
  
He chuckled. “Oh, please. You two have been making googly eyes at each other and flirting since forever. And ever since the Red Chamber case you can’t even make eye contact, but you still moon over each other when you think you’re not looking. Kind of like you’re doing right now.”  
  
Another side eye. “Listen, I care for him. But I care for all of you. It’s just been a little tense ever since the mission. It will go back to normal.”  
  
“No, it won’t. Y’all are in over your head. You need to just get it over with or pretty soon that’s all you’re going to think about.”  
  
“But Hotch said-” he grabbed your shoulder and stared you in the eye.  
  
“Hotch doesn’t have to know everything, young one.” He smiled that stupid charming smile and went back to sit next to Emily. You poured another cup the way Reid liked it, and walked over. You sat next to him and handed the cup to him.  
  
“Thanks.”

“So, uhhh… what’s going on?”  
  
“I just didn’t sleep well last night. Lot of dreams.” He said, taking the lid off the coffee.  
  
“I know, you told me that you dreamt of the farm. I’m sorry.”  
  
“No, no. I’m used to those. That’s not the issue. And don’t apologize, that isn’t your fault.” He looked around, making sure we were out of earshot. Luckily the other agents were all deep in conversation or otherwise occupied, and no one was sitting in the immediate vicinity. “The other dreams, though, those are your fault. And those are the one’s I can’t stop thinking about.”  
  
You blushed profusely and cleared your throat. “Yea? I want to hear.”  
  
“I dreamt that you were being a fucking brat. Per usual.” He licked his lips.  
  
“I am NOT-”  
  
“Shut up,” he said quietly, his tone having changed to the same he had used in the Red Chamber. The one that made you shiver. “I told you that in the dream, too. I told you to shut up, that the only thing I wanted to hear was you begging for my cock.”  
  
Your eyes flew wide open at him using that word, almost spitting coffee onto the table in front of you.  
  
“Mm-hmm… and did I?” you asked sweetly once you had recovered.  
  
He scoffed and leaned in. “Of course you did, right after I almost made you come in my mouth.”  
  
“Almost?”  
  
“Brats don’t deserve to come.”  
  
You pouted, crossing your arms. “Life is so unfair. I don’t get to in real life, and now I can’t even in your dreams?”  
  
“You’re telling me you haven’t touched yourself after that night?”  
  
You glared at him. “Of course I have. But it’s not the same.” You spun your coffee around. “Have you?”  
  
“I did twice the night we got back before you even came to my room. Thinking about you squirming on the floor, kneeling in front of me. How you looked on all fours. Did you think about me while you did it?”  
  
You nodded. You couldn’t believe that you were having this conversation in such a small space with your team around. But to be honest, it was also kind of exciting.  
  
“Tell me what you thought about.”  
  
“I- I thought about the way you grabbed my chin, how different you were. The stubble on your face. The way you got this look in your eyes.”  
  
“Did it scare you?”  
  
“Yes. And no. I also thought about how you told me to kneel. And how you slapped me when I called you Sir instead of Doctor.”  
  
“But you did that on purpose.”  
  
You chuckled. “Yea, but I didn’t know you were going to slap me.”  
  
“But you liked it.” You nodded, “I’ll remember that.”  
  


* * *

You rolled over in bed, sighing. Try as you might, you could not get your brain to stop. You had tried to read a book that Spencer had recommended to you, but your eyes couldn’t focus on the words. You had tried making hot tea. You had tried fucking yourself, thinking about him. Nothing was working.  
  
Like he had read your mind, you heard an alert from your phone. You knew it was him before you picked up the phone.  
  
| Dr. McSmarty Pants Profiler Man: You up?

You smiled. An IQ of 187, and that’s all he could think of?  
  
|You: You’re seriously sending me a ‘you up’ text at 1am?

You started to set the phone down, but it started ringing before you’d let it go. You answered it on the first ring.  
  
“How’d you know that I’d be awake?”  
  
“Haven’t you heard? I’m a genius.”  
  
“I can’t sleep.”  
  
“Me either. What are you doing?”  
  
“Currently? Going back to lay in bed.” You described everything you had done to try to get to sleep, leaving out the most intimate one. You didn’t want to give him that satisfaction, again. He gave some suggestions on what he did when he was having trouble, and then you chatted about the book. Before you knew it, you had dozed off, phone still in your hand.  
  


* * *

  
You startled awake to a knock on your door. You looked at your phone- dead. Throwing on a robe, you rushed over to the door and opened it.  
  
“You should really look through the peephole before you answer the door. Especially if you’re not expecting anyone and ESPECIALLY if you’re going to answer it like _that_.” Reid gestured at your robe, which was open at the chest and revealed a little more than your originally .  
  
You grumpily looked up at him and frowned. “If one of those coffees isn’t for me then I don’t want to talk to you.” You turned around and headed into your bedroom. He sat one down on the counter, and took a sip from the other. “What time is it, anyway?”  
  
He looked at his watch. “We’re due at the round table in an hour. I assumed your phone died when it hung up this morning without any warning, so I figured I would serve as your alarm clock.”  
  
“How are you so chipper?” You said through the open door as you threw on a blouse and pants.  
  
He laughed as he looked through the books on your shelves. This wasn’t the first time he’d been to your apartment, but he definitely was acting like it. Quickly brushing your teeth and running a hand through your hair, you slapped on some mascara. You grabbed a jacket and walked into the living room.  
  
“How do you do that?” He said, putting the book he was holding back onto the shelf?  
  
“What are you talking about now?”  
  
“You. You just got ready in 15 minutes and you look perfect.”  
  
“Shut up.” You said, rolling your eyes. He grabbed your wrist and yanked you to him. You gasped as your bodies slammed together.  
  
He grabbed your face, cupping it in both hands. “When I compliment you, you accept it. Do you want to know why? Because I don’t lie, especially to you. When I tell you something, it’s true. Do you understand me?”  
  
“Yes, _Dr. Reid._ ” He narrowed his eyes and pulled you in to kiss you. Just when your head was starting to swim, he pulled away.   
  
“Let’s go to work.”  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soon, I promise!!


	8. Eight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Y/N has an idea.

The case had been absolutely brutal, one of the worst the team had seen in months. You were all exhausted yet wired at the same time as you walked into the BAU. Morgan was in the hospital, having been shot in the arm, but he was stable and would be fine.   
  
“Table in 5,” Hotch said before heading over to his office. You threw your bag onto your desk as Reid did the same in front of you at his own.   
  
“Please tell me we don’t have another case,” Prentiss said, looking up at his office.   
  
“I don’t think so. Whatever it is, how do you feel about drinks at O’Keefe’s afterwards?” Rossi suggested.   
  
Everyone agreed but Reid, who looked at you. “Up to you, you’re my ride.”   
  
“You’re so right, Dr. Reid. Just a few?”   
  
He pursed his lips but nodded, and you smirked. You had been calling him Dr. Reid every chance you could without it being suspicious, just to see the reaction you would get. So far, he hadn’t disappointed. You knew this would end in you being punished, but if you said the thought of being punished by Dr. Reid immediately didn’t immediately flood your panties, you’d be lying.   
  
,At the round table, Hotch shut the door. “I think that we all know that that was a particularly taxing case, both mentally and physically.”  
  
“Not another case, Sir, y-you just got back!”   
  
“No, Garcia, quite the opposite. We’re taking a break. Three days, mandatory leave. Another department is going to take over anything that comes in during those three days. After that, it’s the weekend, so unless we have an emergency case I won’t be calling you in. Go be an actual human for the next couple of days. Pretend you’re not an agent. Just come back refreshed.”   
  
“We… I get to sleep in?” You asked, incredulously. You jumped up and jugged him. “Thank you, sir.” He was so uncomfortable, you couldn’t help but laugh. “Sir, this is called a hug. You’re supposed to do it back.”   
  
“It goes a little something like this.” A voice at the doorway said, and Garcia squealed. You beat her over to him and jumped at Derek. He lifted you off the floor with one hand, and then Penelope jumped in. “One at a time, one at a time, I only have one good arm.”   
  


* * *

  
  
  
In the car, you thought about Hotch’s words. “ _Pretend you’re not an agent.”_ That phrase kept repeating in your head.   
  
“What are you thinking about?” Reid asked from the passenger seat.   
  
_Pretend you’re not an agent.  
_  
“Do you think Agent Hotchner is ticklish?” His face lit up in one of those grins that made your heart skip a beat, and then he pinched the bridge of his nose. “What? I think about this a lot. You’re the one with the three doctorates… tell me your theory.”

This was the topic of conversation until you got to the bar, at which point you involved the other agents. You sipped your gin and tonic slowly as you discussed. So far it was you, Penelope, and Rossi on the ticklish side against Prentiss, Spencer, and Morgan. JJ was undecided, and each team was trying to bring her over to their side, presenting their best arguments. You smiled as you watched the interaction.   
  
Reid leaned over to you. “Look what you started. Incorrigible.”   
  
_Pretend you’re not an agent._

“I’m sorry, Dr. Reid. Will I be punished for my indiscretion?”   
  
You could have sworn you saw his face twitch. “Would you like that?” He didn’t wait for a response. He knew you did. You watched as he turned to listen to the others again. You looked at his jaw… debating whether you would rather punch it or put your lips on it. It wasn't a long debate... that stubble and that perfect jaw made the decision very simple. You wondered what it would feel like between your le-  
  
 _Pretend you’re not an agent._

Your mouth popped open as something clicked. He glanced at you. “What?”  
  
“I’m going to the bathroom.” You blew him a kiss and set your drink down.   
  
You waited in the single bathroom, hoping he got the hint and remembered your signal. Could you not have picked one that wasn’t so stupid? Your heart was pounding.   
  
_Pretend you’re not an agent. Pretend you’re not an agent. Pretend you’re no-_  
  
A knock at the door brought you back to real life. You threw it open and yanked him in by his tie. He didn’t hesitate, lips on yours, hands at your waist pulling you into him. You melted, wrapping your arms around your neck, hands in his hair.   
  
He moved his hands to your face and pulled your face away from his as if he couldn’t bring himself to pull away from you. “Y/n, what is this?”  
  
“ _Pretend you’re not an agent_ ,” You said between the kisses you pressed to his mouth. You were yanking on his tie, trying to get it off.

“What?” he asked, frowning.   
  
“Ugh!! Hotch said for the next three days, to relax. Pretend that we’re not agents. I figured we could do just that. And while we’re at it, see if we can get whatever _this_ is-” you gestured between the two of you, “-out of our system.”   
  
“I don’t… I don’t think that’s what he meant.” He muttered, stepping back and running his hands through his hair. You could see the wheels turning in that giant brain of his. You let him mull it over, knowing that he would come to the same conclusion. You could almost see him shrug and give in.   
  
It didn’t take long until his hands were pulling you back to him and winding in your hair, his tongue running along your bottom lip before you opened your mouth for him. You moaned into the kiss, and he backed you into the wall. You kissed your way to the jaw you were thinking about earlier, hands starting to unbutton his shirt before you got your priorities straight, reaching for his pants and fumbling with the buckle.   
  
“Wait,” he said, pulling away again. You had to stop yourself from throwing an actual temper tantrum. “Don’t **look** at me like that. The first time I fuck you is not going to be in this bar bathroom. We’re going to go out there, finish our drinks and have one more, then we will go to my apartment. You have your go bag? Ok, we’ll head to my apartment. And then I will fuck you. But only after I have turned you into an absolute mess, begging for me inside you. Understand?”  
  
You nodded, swallowing. He grabbed you by the throat, raising his eyebrows, waiting. A pang of arousal shot straight between your legs and you smiled at him. “Unnhh… y-yes, I understand, Dr. Reid.” He kissed you quickly on the lips.   
  
“Good girl.”  
  
  
  
  
You practically chugged the small remainder of your drink as soon as you got back to the table, then quickly ordered another one. Reid, however took his time sipping his. His sleeves were rolled up, and you watched as he raised his glass to his lips and took the most imperceptible sip known to man. He tapped his glass and you looked up to see him with an eyebrow raised and a stupid little smirk on his mouth. You glared at him as you chatted with Penelope.   
  
“Sooooo… you were in the bathroom for awhile. Also, totally not related, so was Dr. Reid. SO WEIRD, right?” She said, playing with her straw innocently. You rolled your eyes.   
  
“Nothing happened. We talked about our plans for the weekend while waiting for it to open up.”  
  
“Uh huh. Sure. Quick question… is that why your lipstick just magically disappeared? And he has an additional button undone?” She took a sip and looked up at you.   
  
_Whoops.  
  
  
_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for being so patient. I swear, the fun stuff is going to happen in the next chapter. Bear with me! xoxo


	9. 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The moment we've been waiting for. Smutty smut smut. 
> 
> This is where he kind of falls out of character. I don't see him saying a lot of the things he does in "real life," but I have issues, so here you go.

You gasped. His hand had snaked between your legs as you tried to concentrate on getting the two of you home safe enough to continue. He said he was going to make you beg, and you certainly weren’t going to miss out on that because of a stupid car wreck. The bar was only a few miles from his house, but it seemed as though the drive was taking forever. One of your hands stayed on the wheel and the other gripped at his forearm as you stopped at a red light.   
  
“It is fucking two thousand and -mmmm- god damn twenty, why has no one invented teleportation yet?” You said, then jerked and moaned as he pressed into you. “Um, helloooo. You’re supposedly a genius. If you had put your big brain to use, we could be home already and-“   
  
“If you think we’re rushing anything when we get home, you’re wrong. I’ve waited too long for this.” His lips were at your neck now. “When I say beg, I don’t mean the sweet little ‘oh please, Dr. Reid, please fuck me.’ I am going to turn you into a pathetic, sobbing little mess, screaming for my cock.”   
  
“Fuuuuuck,” you said, moaning again. If you weren’t already wet, hearing that from him did the job. A horn honked behind you. You stepped on the gas a little harder than you meant, and the wheels squealed slightly before gaining traction. You felt a dark chuckle in your ear and you shivered.   
  
  
  
The rest of the drive was absolute torture. It felt like hours, but in reality it only took two minutes. Another hour passed while you waited for him to put his damn key in the lock. Before you could make a snarky comment about him finding the hole, he had turned around. That dark look was back in his eyes, his hand hovering over the doorknob.  
  
“What now?!” You asked, shifting from one foot to the other impatiently.

“Until now I have restrained myself. I will still try, but I am not confident that tonight I will be able to continue doing so. Are you okay with that?” You were already nodding your head before he completed his sentence.   
  
“Spencer I am more than okay with that; I wouldn’t be here if I wasn’t. Now, will you-“  
  
“What’s the safeword?”   
  
“Purple! Purple, it’s fucking purple!” Before you had finished, he had opened the door, drug you through it, and slammed your back into it.

“Fucking finally.” You said, before his lips attacked yours.   
  
“Do you ever. shut. the fuck. up?” He growled, nipping at your neck. You opened your mouth but didn’t get anything out except a gasp once his hand slid into the front of your pants. “ _FuCkInG FiNaLlY_.” He mocked, and you grinned, still panting. Again, you fumbled at his belt.   
  
He yanked his hand out of your pants and batted yours away. “Did I say you could touch me?” He backed up. “Go to the bedroom and sit. Where is your phone?” You pulled it out of your pocket. “Turn it to silent. We’re not getting interrupted again.”   
  
You rushed over to his bedroom, kicking your shoes off and turning your phone to silent, setting it on the bedside table. You sat in the wait position. He didn’t ask for that, but you found yourself wanting to please him. You heard him locking the door and shuffling around. He walked back into the bedroom and stood in the doorway. He smiled at you. “Good girl.”   
  
You flushed, only slightly ashamed at how good those two words made you feel. He stepped over to you, throwing his sweater on a chair. You glanced up at him through your lashes. With the way he was looking at you, you began to think you weren’t going to make it through the night. He was pulling his tie loose and over his head, tossing it to the side, and your breath was shallow. He took several deep breaths while looking down at you, lips parted. The look in his eyes made you press your thighs together, willing yourself to get it together before you melted into a puddle.   
  
He wrapped a fist in your hair and yanked you up. “You just don’t learn, do you?” Voice husky and dark, he crushed his lips to yours and you held onto him. He backed you into the bed and tossed you back onto it. Crawling over you, you opened your legs to him. His knee pressed between your thighs, and your head fell back to the mattress. He unbuttoned your blouse and you sat up, helping him to shrug it off. As you did, your hips moved against his thigh and you hissed through your teeth. You were already so sensitive, the need that had built up over the last few finally having come to a head, and all you could focus on was him. A hand swiftly undid your bra and his mouth was at your breasts almost immediately. You arched your back. He unbuckled your pants and you lifted your hips, letting him slide them off. You had a moment of awkwardness. This was the most undressed he had seen you, and you started to feel self-conscious. He stared down at you, biting his thumb, then trailed his hand down your side. You shook under him, and he licked his lips.   
  
“Mmmm, you’re so perfect. So responsive. I can’t wait to see how you react when I’m finally inside of you. How you writhe on my cock. How you scream. What that pretty little face looks like when you come.” He hooked a finger at the side your panties, then slid it around the hem. You jerked as he came close to where you so desperately needed contact, then he yanked them down and tossed them to the side. He knelt next to the bed, face staring directly into your glistening pussy, and you sat up on your shoulders to look at him. Now you definitely felt self-conscious. He looked up at you. “No need to be shy. You are beautiful. Your little pussy is perfect too. Dripping wet and ready for me to ruin it.” He parted your thighs further and used his thumbs to spread your folds to get a better look. His eyes were dark, and he looked ready to eat you alive. “You know, this is what I dreamt about.”   
  
“Dreamt about wha-?” He answered you by licking your slit all the way up, looking you in the face as he did so. A yelp tore from the back of your throat at the sudden contact. His tongue began tracing circles around your already aching clit, and your head fell forward in order to watch him. The sight of him between your legs, looking up at you with those dark eyes, brow furrowed, made you literally fucking throb. Your back bowed as he began to suck gently, and you cried out. Your skin felt hot to the touch, as if you were going to combust, and you wanted nothing more than to do exactly that.   
  
When he slid two fingers against your entrance, you twitched and whimpered. He took his mouth off of your clit to watch you, only to replace it with his thumb. When he finally slipped his fingers inside, you literally thought you might cry.   
  
“Oh, _god_ , Spencer.” You ground against his hand and moaned, far louder than you had intended. You hoped his neighbors weren’t planning on sleeping tonight, because good fucking luck. He twisted his fingers and brought them out just to plunge them back in again, then brought his lips to your inner thigh. He kissed his way up one, across your mound, and then back down the other before he sunk his teeth in. The cry that escaped your lips turned into another moan as he curled his fingers up, finding a spot that made you writhe and clench around him. Arms shaking, you fell back to the bed. His mouth found its way to your clit again, alternating between sucking and swirling. Your head was a mess. You couldn’t focus on anything but his tongue and fingers. You wanted to tangle your fingers in his hair, but you were afraid he would stop like he did the last time you touched him. Instead, you grasped desperately at the sheets. “Fuuuck, Spencer. Please Don’t stop. Please.”  
  
He chuckled and increased the speed of both his hand and his tongue, and you tossed your head back and forth. He moaned into your pussy, and you whimpered at him, incoherent words tumbling from your mouth. His thumb moved up to slid along your clit, increasing the pressure, and you whined at him.   
  
“You look so good like this. Spread open for me, shaking, a pathetic mess.” His filthy words made you cry out again, and you twisted at the sheets. He lifted his other hand to wrap around your forearm, and you clutched at it. You were rocking against his hand now, eager to relieve the pressure that had been forming in your lower belly since you had first dragged him into the bathroom. Your quick, labored breaths were punctured by ragged moans and whimpers. “You’re close aren’t you?”   
  
You nodded desperately, unable to speak as he fucked you with his fingers. “Go ahead. Come for me. Look at me while you do it.” You struggled to open your eyes as you felt the first waves of pleasure start at your toes. You ground your hips into his hand, mouth open and gasping for air as the waves overtook you.   
  
You froze, then came crashing down. Tears pricked your eyes as you mewled uncontrollably, clenching and writhing and rocking on his hand, your juices coating it and dripping down. He smiled at you and another wave of pleasure caused you to cry out. He continued stroking you, mumbling words of praise until you stopped twitching. He removed his hand and quickly used it to rid himself of his shirt, then his pants. You watched, and felt your tired pussy throb when his boxers slid down to reveal what you had so desperately been craving for months. He was bigger than you had expected, but still perfect. Your aching cunt would probably thank him for that later. Right now, though, you felt another pang of lust.  
  
You watched the muscles in his jaw tense as he gripped himself with the same hand that was just inside of you. He had never looked this good before, his hair tousled, and he was coated in a thin sheet of sweat. You licked your lips as he squeezed his erection and a drop of precum peeked out, his thumb sliding up and smearing it back down his length. The entirety of which you wanted buried inside of you, like five minutes ago.   
  
He snaked an arm around you and slid you up the bed. You attempted to help, but you were still shaky so you fell back to the bed with a squeal that turned into a giggle. He smirked at you.   
  
“Did that feel good, hmmm? Are you all shaky and weak? You were such a good girl. I was right, you do look so pretty for me when you come.” Your eyes rolled back in your head as you closed your eyes. You didn’t think that you would ever get used to him speaking like that or the effect that it had on you. As if he read your mind, he said, “You like it when I talk to you like this? When I talk to you like a little slut? Is that what you are? My little slut?” You gasped when he slid his cock between your folds, then whimpered as the head slid against your clit.   
  
“Mmm… for you, anything. Spencer, fuck!” you cried as he rocked into you. He was so close, if you lifted your hips a fraction he would slip inside of you.   
  
“Is this what you want?” he asked, rocking again, impossibly hard against your throbbing cunt. You were going to scream. He wrapped his hand around your face, thumb and forefinger wiping the tears from earlier before sliding down to cup your chin. You looked up at him from beneath your lashes, pleading with your eyes, and his perfect lips quirked up in a smile. You placed your hands on his chest, wanting as much contact with him to convince yourself that this was real, that this was actually happening, that Dr. Spencer Reid was the one that was doing this to you. Making you fall apart.   
  
The pad of his thumb stroked your bottom lip and you welcomed the distraction. Anything to keep your mind off the cock that was swiftly bringing you closer to your second orgasm without ever being inside you. His thumb pulled your lip down, and you pulled it into your mouth. You could taste yourself on him, and you sucked, running your tongue down and around the digit. He inhaled sharply, watching you,, through lidded eyes, and he pressed your tongue down forcing your mouth open. He removed it, then placed his hand on your abdomen to keep you still, the thumb- still coated in your saliva- applying pressure to his cock, keeping it firm against your clit while he rocked along your drenched slit. You tried to writhe against him, but he held you down with one hand, the other quickly palming a breast before moving to your throat. You clutched at his forearm, arching your back.   
  
“Such a good girl. Such a needy little thing.”   
  
You were squirming under him, incoherent and gasping, desperate for him to fill you up, to make you come. You tried telling him this but it just came out as mewls and whines, the occasional ‘please,’ the only intelligible word to escape your lips.   
  
“You didn’t answer me. Is this what you want?” you felt the head of his cock at your entrance. You nodded your head vigorously, then it was as if a dam broke.   
  
“Yes, YES, yesyesyes _please_ , fuck me, Dr. Reid. I n- need-”  
  
In one swift movement, he buried himself to the hilt inside you. Your back bowed and your mouth opened in a silent scream. His head fell to his chest and he paused, drawing in several deep breaths before he removed himself, then plunged back in again. You cried out, the feeling of him finally being inside you almost blinding you with pleasure. He steadily increased his pace until he was slamming into you, hands at your waist, pulling you against him. You whimpered at the sound of his breath, the soft groans you could hear escaping his lips. Your mouth, still open in a half grin, half gasp, moaned his name, and he looked up to meet your eyes. He grabbed a wrist and yanked you up to him, not skipping a beat as he pulled you in for another kiss. Head swimming again, you hung onto his arms for dear life, panting into his mouth.   
  
“I could do this all night. I’m going to keep you here for the next three days and use you as my own personal fucktoy. Would you like that?” He bit your bottom lip, dragging it away before he broke the kiss and pushed you back onto the bed. He slid you up further and lifted your legs, angling you so that he bottomed out. Your hands clutched at his back when his thumb moved back to your clit, and you tossed your head to the side, biting a lip to stifle the scream that threatened to burst from them.   
  
“Fuck, you feel so good. So tight and wet. Look at you, falling apart. So professional on the outside but I knew you were a greedy, needy little slut. Fucking filthy. Look at the way you take my cock, like it was made just for you.” You did scream at that, moaning and writhing underneath him. Rocking your hips to meet every one of his thrusts. Grinning like a madwoman because you were finally, blissfully full.   
  
He groaned as he felt you clench around him. “God, I’ve been waiting for this for so long. Be a good girl and come again for me. Come on my cock.” You were already there as he was finishing his sentence, and it pushed you over the edge. This one came over you quicker, but with more force, and you went silent as your orgasm ripped through you. Your nails raked his back as you arched yours, clenching around him. You felt his hips starting to falter, and he thrust into you once, twice, three more times and then you felt him spill inside you with a shudder and a guttural moan that sent shivers down your spine.   
  
The two of you stayed like this, him twitching inside you as you clenched around him, milking him for every last drop. Your legs were shaking violently, still wrapped around him, and he ran a hand down your thigh.   
  
“Are you ok?”  
  
“Mm-hmm.”  
  
He sat up to make sure, and then slid out of you. You whimpered at the loss of contact, but he hushed you. You sat up as he stood and stepped into his bathroom, bringing out a warm washcloth. Standing to take it from him, your legs shook, then buckled. His arm shot out to steady you, and you laughed. With one arm around you, he wiped the inside of your thighs, then gently between your legs. He sat you down on the edge of the bed and kissed you.   
  
This was different than any of the previous kisses. It was gentle, sweet almost. It was how you had imagined he would kiss before you saw the dark side of Dr. Reid that he kept hidden from the world. He pulled away and you sighed, closing your eyes. You heard him move to the kitchen and fumble in the cupboards, then come back into the bedroom.   
  
When he didn’t move or say anything, you opened an eye to find him staring at you from the doorway, a smirk on his face and a glass of water in hand.  
  
“What?”   
  
“Nothing. You look like someone fucked the life out of you.”   
  
“That’s because someone did fuck the life out of me.” You took a sip of your water. “Honestly, Dr. Reid, if I would have known that you had that in you I would have started teasing you way earlier.”  
  
Did he just blush? This man was just balls deep inside you, speaking absolute filth, and then had the audacity to blush in your presence? Unbelievable.   
  
He crawled into bed next to you and you rolled into him. Your skin was still bare and sticky, but you didn’t mind. You intertwined your legs in his and he wrapped his arm around you, his hand coming to rest on your hair. You inhaled deeply and sighed. Your senses were still overloaded, but you were content. For the moment.   
  
“Spencer?”   
  
“Yea?” You could feel him swallow.  
  
“We’re uhhh… we’re not going to get this out of our system in three days, are we?”

“I don’t think so… but we can try.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, I need Jesus.


	10. Ten

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Morning after. Spencer POV

He woke up to her ass pressed against him. He took a deep breath, but instead of helping to calm him, he inhaled her scent. He pulled her hair to the side, away from her neck, and pressed his lips to the spot behind her ear. He felt her stir against him, and he nibbled her ear. He loved the way she immediately reacted, and he was hard before he had even registered that she was fully awake. He could listen to the sweet little sighs she made as she was asleep all night, but it was nothing compared to the noises she made when she was aroused. She let out a soft sound that was a mixture of a moan and a sigh, and he suckled at the spot on her neck that he knew would make her shiver.   
  
She did. She also arched her back into him, pressing her ass further into his erection. He inhaled sharply between gritted teeth, and placed his hand on her hip, pulling her further into him. She was still naked, so he had full access to her body without restriction. He slipped his hand up to her breast, running his thumb around her nipple before pinching it quickly. This earned him a little gasp, and he ran his hand down, past her stomach, grazing her mound before moving up her thigh. He pulled her knee up and over his leg, spreading her so that he had easier access.  
  
The same hand slipped back between her legs. He wasted no time,and went straight for the bundle of nerves that would make her shake under his fingers. He rubbed steady circles with his pointer and middle fingers. Before long, she was rotating her hips with him, grinding into his erection. Her hand came up, fingers curling in his hair and pulling his face towards hers. He used the arm that she rested on to hold her head steady so he could fully take advantage of her mouth, and he slipped his tongue between her parted lips. She moaned into his mouth, and he dipped his fingers down to tease her entrance. He brought her wetness back up to trace her clit, and almost lost control when she whimpered into his mouth.   
  
He pulled his hand away and slipped it between them, grasping his erection and adjusting them so that he could position himself at her entrance. She squirmed in anticipation, and he thrust into her in one smooth motion. Her pretty mouth popped open as she gasped, brow crinkled in pleasure. He was sure he would never get tired of that face. Absolutely nothing felt better than being buried inside of her, except for possibly the way she gasped when she was about to come.   
  
“Spencer,” she said breathily. Or that. That was nice too.   
  
Her back arched as she met every thrust, slow and steady, and he matched them with the circles he drew around her clit. He watched as her chest rose and fell with her breaths, increasing as she got closer to her peak. He ground into her and increased the pressure, enjoying the way her little body quaked under his hands, the way she twitched on him as he ground into her. He pressed into her, wanting her to come before he did. He still wasn’t used to how good she felt, and he knew he wasn’t going to last much longer. He pressed his lips back to her neck before biting down, sure to leave a mark. She cried out and arched her back and clenched around him. He hissed; if she continued to do that he certainly wouldn’t last. Her fingers clutched at his forearm, trying to wrap her little hand around him. She was whimpering now, and he groaned into her ear.   
  
“I could wake up to this every morning. You feel so fucking perfect wrapped around my cock.”  
  
She cried out softly, her breath coming in short little pants. “Oh my- fuuuck, Spencer. I- I think I’m going to-”  
  
He picked up the pace of both his thrusts and his fingers. Bringing his hand up to her throat, he squeezed slightly and felt her walls flutter around him. “That’s a good girl. Come for me.”  
  
She rolled her hips against him, and he felt her clench. He heard her gasp, then stutter and stiffen against him. He rocked into her as she came, and the hand that was in his hair gripped him in her fist. He felt her walls tighten and squeeze and she cried out, legs shaking and twitching.

“You look so pretty when you come. So, so fucking perfect.” Feeling her come apart around him brought him to the edge, and he increased his pace. Every muscle in his body tensed, and he buried his face in her hair as his mind exploded in bliss. He plunged himself deep inside her as he filled her up.   
  
After a few moments, he kissed her hair and pulled out, turning her to lay on her back so he could look down at her. She was still panting, her eyes half closed and a blissed out smile playing on her lips. He looked at them, brushing the perfect curves with his thumb. He leaned down and placed a kiss on her lips.   
  
“Good morning, Dr. Reid,” she said after he pulled back.   
  
“Mmm… good morning.”   
  
She looked up at him, blinking, a smile still on her face. He was starting to understand the common expression about butterflies in the stomach, because the way she was looking at him made something flutter inside. And then she opened her mouth. “I wish I could take a picture of you just like this. Hair all sorts of messed up, sleepy eyes, lips all swollen and perfect. You do have nice lips. Have I told you that you have nice lips? They’re perfect, actually. Extremely kissable. ”  
  
“You’re rambling. Why are you rambling?” he asked, brow burrowed at her.

“I… I think I’m nervous?”  
  
He tilted his head back and laughed. “I think we might be beyond the point of being nervous, y/n.” She buried her face in his chest and chuckled with him. “Do you want breakfast?”   
  
“Mmm… no,” she said, huffing. “I want to stay like this all day. I don’t want to move.”   
  
“You don’t have to move, I can make it.”   
  
“If you got out of bed, that would defeat the purpose. You know, for a genius, you’re not very smart.”

“Uh-huh. Well, you need to eat. You haven’t had anything since a snack at lunch yesterday.” He slid out of bed and threw some pajama pants on.   
  
“Why do you know that? So creepy.” He looked over at her, her cute little smile telling him that she didn’t think it was _too_ creepy. “What are you looking at?” She put a pillow over her face, but he yanked it off, leaning over and kissing her again. She sat up and frowned. “Actually, would it be alright if I took a shower? I feel… sticky and gross.” She crinkled her nose.  
  
“Of course you can. I’ll bring you a towel.”   
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for any mistakes, I didn't really proofread before posting.


	11. Eleven

The two of you spent the day and most of the next in a blur of sex, reading, and snacking. Currently you were laying on the couch, spread across his lap, resting your head on the arm of his couch while he watched a movie in Spanish. It was the first time you had actually been able to concentrate on the book that he had recommended, since your mind was no longer (as) focused on getting in the Doctor’s pants.   
  
But now that you mentioned it, it had been several hours since he had touched you. And what a nice way to wake up that had been. You looked at your watch to see ~~what time it was~~ how much time you had left, and were surprised to see that you had wasted most of your first day. You slammed the book closed and sat up, turning around and throwing a leg over him so that you were straddling his lap.   
  
He chuckled and brought his hands to your waist, “What are you doing?”   
  
“It has been several hours since you were inside me. And we only have-”  
  
“We only have 31 hours and 16 minutes left until we are back on call.” You smiled and nodded, bringing your hands up to run through his hair. He pulled you into him and kissed you, a slow, deep kiss that made your head swim and heat pool in your belly. You sighed into him, and lowered your lips to his jaw, then his throat. You could feel him grow hard underneath you immediately, and you smiled into his throat.  
  
“Hmmm, Dr. _Reid_ , are you already getting excited?”   
  
His hands gripped your waist, adjusting and pulling you down to grind against his erection as he growled into your ear, “What do you think?” You moaned into his hair as you felt him through your thin panties. “Funny you say that like we don’t both know that your little pussy is already wet for me. Like you’re not straddling my cock, begging for me to fuck you.”   
  
“Oh no, Dr. Reid. I’m on top. My turn.” You grinned and kissed him again. He wasn’t wrong; you were already wet, and could feel the arousal tightening into a coil in your stomach. You rocked against him again, and he hissed, sliding his hand up your back underneath your shirt. You shivered at the soft touch, then moaned as his other hand found the front of your panties.   
  
“I knew it,” he smirked at the dampness that he found, and rubbed a knuckle over your most sensitive spot. He slid your underwear to the side and started playing little circles around your clit. You jerked immediately and started to untie his pajama bottoms. Yanking them down and pulling his length out, you smiled as you ran your hands down him and sat up.   
  
“I’m not in the mood for foreplay,” you said, and sank down onto him. You smiled as he groaned, head falling back to the couch. You circled your hips around and gasped, loving the way he felt inside of you, how you felt full, complete. His fingers dug into your hips, sure to leave a lasting mark, as he tried to get you to ride him. “I said no, Doctor. It’s my turn.”   
  
But you acquiesced anyway, rising up to the point he almost slipped out, then falling down again. His thumb stayed on your clit, rubbing in circles against you as you rocked above him. Your head tilted back, a happy smile lighting your face, little sighs escaping your lips as you chased your bliss as his movie played in the background, Spanish voices going unheard.   
  
You could feel Spencer tense underneath you with the urge to take control. He groaned, “You love this, don’t you? Sitting on my cock, using me? Fuuuuck, you’re so tight.” He sat up and wrapped an arm around you, trying to regain the advantage, but you pushed him back against the couch.   
  
“I said no, Dr. Reid. I can say it in Spanish, if you prefer. _No_. I will inform you when it’s your turn.” He growled and returned his hand to your waist. His thumb rotated faster, and you moaned, loudly, resting both hands on his shoulders. His words had sent another wave of arousal shooting through you, and you increased your pace, raising up, and down, up and down, until you were crying out.   
  
“Fuck, Spencer, you feel so good. So good. I can’t- I’m going to come.” Your hips faltered, and you couldn’t concentrate on anything but the way he felt inside of you.   
  
“Mmm… yes you are. That’s a good girl. Sit on my cock. Go ahead, come for me.” You mewled nonsense at him, rocking your hips.   
  
“Your turn,” you whined, and he wrapped an arm around and flipped you over. His hips pounded into you at a brutal pace. You cried out with each thrust, and suddenly every nerve ending exploded in bright white. You screamed, arching your back and wrapping your legs around him. You sighed his name as you came down from your peak and he was reaching his, brow furrowed as he plowed into you, then stopped and spilled his warmth at your core.   
  
He rested his weight on an elbow and looked down at you. You smiled up at him.   
  
“Happy?” he said? You smiled up at him and nodded.   
  
“Mm-hmm…” you murmured.  
  
“So impatient. Such a. needy. little. brat.” He said, punctuating each word with a kiss.  
  
“Does that bother you?” you asked.   
  
“Of course not.” You sighed and looked up at him. His eyes were probably the most beautiful eyes you had ever seen. Okay, you were slightly biased, but you loved them nonetheless. “What?” he asked.   
  
“Nothing.”   
  
“Uh-huh. I’m going to order us food. Thai ok?” you nodded. “That means I have to get up.”   
  
You rolled your eyes and fake pouted. “FINE,” sitting up, you adjusted your panties and stood, wincing. Much more of this, and you would have to take a break. “Order me whatever, but I want tom kha too.” You padded over to the bathroom. Afterwards, you heard him on the phone, and you looked in the mirror at the stupid smile on your face. And the bite mark on your neck.   
  
You were starting to come to the realization that this was the stupidest plan that you had ever come up with. There was absolutely no way that things were going to be able to go back to normal. Not after this. You had tried to imagine going back to the BAU after the last two days, going back to just being coworkers, but you couldn’t. No matter how hard you tried. But like everything else, your best plan was just to ignore it until it exploded in your face.   
  
You walked out of the bathroom as he was hanging up the phone. He turned to you and you stopped at the look on his face.   
  
“No,” you said. He nodded almost imperceptibly and looked down, lips pursed. “No, no no no. We were supposed to have another day at least.”   
  
“He didn’t want to, but it’s a bad one.” You stared at him, eyes wide, frowning. “I know...”   
  
He walked over to you and wrapped you up in his arms. He kissed your hair, and you tilted you face up. Hands on either side of your face, he pulled you in for one of his breathtaking kisses that always made you lightheaded. It was only slightly less intoxicating knowing that he was doing it because he didn’t know when he would get another one. You were upset, obviously, but there was no way you were actually going to have a conversation about it. So you did the next best thing.   
  
“Does this mean I don’t get my tom kha gai?”   
  
He rolled his eyes and pushed you back.   
  
"Go get dressed." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, I'm all caught up with what I've written so far, so it might be a couple days before I update. Sorry!


	12. Twelve

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Back in the field.

An explosion rocked the air between you and the car, throwing you to ground. Your elbow slammed into the asphalt and you slid, scraping your arm and bruising your hip, but the only thing you could focus on was the fact that Spencer had been walking ahead of you, closer to the blast. You screamed his name in a gnarled wail, the pain grinding the word in your throat. You crawled to your feet, ears ringing, stumbling toward where you last saw him.    
  
“SPENCER!” You slammed into a car, legs unsteady and wobbling. The vision in your right eye suddenly blurred, hot and scarlet. You blinked, trying to clear it, and wiped at your eye. Blood.   
  
Your hands trailed the car, using it to keep yourself on your feet as you rounded it. Spencer was on the ground next to it, propped up against the door. He looked unconscious. You attempted to make your way to him, but tripped. You crawled the rest of the way, over his legs. You grasped your radio, desperately calling for a medic as you felt for a pulse. It was there. You sobbed his name in relief and attempted to wake him up. 

He stirred, eyes squinting towards you, but not focusing on you.    
  
“Hey! Heeey, Dr. Reid! You’re ok! Can you look at me? What’s my name?”There was blood leaking from his ear. He may not be able to hear you well, if at all after that blast. He smiled at you, still squinting, and you smiled back.   
  
“Y/n, hiii. You’re so beautiful. Just look at you. Do you still want Thai food?Oh, you’re bleeding! What happened?” his hand found your face. You laughed.    
  
“No, Spencer, I want you to go to a hospital. I think you have a concussion.”    
  
“A concussion? Oh, yes. I remember thinking something seemed off, the door- the sidewalk-“ His face contorted and you helped him lean over, moving his tie out of the way as he spewed vomit onto the cement.    
  
“Why don’t you just sit still for a moment?”   
  
“I can’t sit still, the entire world is moving.”   
  
“No, Spence, you’re just dizzy. You know the symptoms of concussions. Give me some stats on them.”    
  
He rattled them off as the medics finally appeared. You backed off, or tried to, then stumbled and fell straight on your ass. A medic rushed over to you and you waved them off.   
  
“Him, him, go look at him. I’m pretty sure he has a concussion.” A squeal of tires, and a black SUV took over most of your vision. You batted away the medic’s hands away from your face as Hotch jumped out, pushing yourself onto your feet and swaying as he ran towards you. He held you steady, eyes glancing from yours to your forehead, then down to your hand that clutched at his forearm, covered in blood.    
  
“Hotch, the unsub-“   
  
“I know. Sit down.”    
  
You tried to make your way back to Spencer, but he blocked you. “He’s being taken care of. Sit down, and let one of the EMT’s take a look at you.”    
  
_O **kay** , Daddy Hotch, y_ou thought, but silently nodded and plopped down to let a medic fiddle with his bag and then with your face. 

  


* * *

  
  
You woke to Spencer calling your name, and you lifted your head from it’s sleeping position in the chair next to his bed. You smiled sluggishly, wiping the sleep from your eyes.    
  
“Mmm… you’re awake.” He attempted a nod, then winced. “Stop, stay still.” You moved to touch him, but hesitated.

“What time is it?” he asked, and you told him. “We still have a few hours left, technically.”    
  
You grinned, looking behind you at the door, then leaned down to press a gentle kiss to his mouth. He entwined his fingers in your hair and pulled you down to him, and you melted into the kiss, opening your mouth for him as his tongue delved between your teeth.    
  
You pulled away before it could go any further and smoothed his hair. His brow furrowed as he looked at you. “Are you okay? What happened to your head?”   
  
“Oh, this is nothing. Just some shrapnel, glass, cut my head. Didn’t even need a stitch. Just bumps and bruises. You, though. I’m going to need you to take better care of that massive, stupid, beautiful brain of yours. Okay?” Starting to sit, you remembered. “Oh, wait. I brought something for you. I figured you would need them.” You held out his sunglasses, knowing that he would be sensitive to light.    
  
They monitored him for a few hours after giving him some medication for nausea and the pain, then sent him home to rest. Hotch gave you instructions to monitor him for the evening, that the team would be fine finishing up the case without the two of you. Walking him to his room, you entered and sat him down on the bed.    
  
“I don’t know how the Thai food is here, but we can always give it a try.” You placed an order for your usual as you started the shower, then walked back to him. Putting your hands under his jacket, you slipped it from his shoulders. You moved to his tie, loosening it before slipping it over his head, then unbuttoning his shirt. You continued until he was undressed down to his underwear, then took his hands to lead him to the bathroom.    
  
“Now you’re babying me.”    
  
“Actual doctor’s orders.”    
  
“Ha-ha,” he smirked, going to step into the shower. You stopped him and stood him still.    
  
“Nope. Wait for me.” You stripped hurriedly, then led him in. You kissed him gently as the water ran down your bodies, but it wasn’t sexual.    
  
He finished showering before you, and moved to step out. Grasping his arm to steady him, you looked at him seriously. “Yell if you need anything.”    
  
You soaped up quickly and rinsed even faster, visions of him passed out on the floor haunting your thoughts. But when you walked out, he was naked, drying his hair in the towel that you had set aside for him. Your lips spread in a grin as his thin frame turned towards you.    
  
He dropped the towel to cover himself, and you laughed out loud. “You have literally been inside me, why are you hiding that?”    
  
“You were ogling me, Agent y/n. It’s inappropriate,” he said, chuckling, flashing that smile that made your cunt throb and your chest tighten.    
  
“Uh huh…” you said, walking towards him. You placed your hands on his shoulders and backed him up, then sat him down in one of the chairs at the window. “Inappropriate, Dr. Reid? What about this? Is this inappropriate?” You dropped to your knees in front of him and ran your hands up his thighs. You watched as his cock twitched, and you smiled up at him, dragging your hands back down with your nails. He inhaled through his teeth, and immediately started to harden in front of your eyes. “I haven’t had you in my mouth, yet, Dr. Reid. Would that be appropriate?” You said, looking up at him innocently through your lashes.    
  
He growled and wrapped his fist in your hair. “Quit teasing me, or I’ll spank you so hard you won’t be able to sit down tomorrow.”    
  
“Mmm.. yes, Doctor,” you said, and greedily grabbed his erection with both hands, leaning forward. You licked your lips and felt him twitch again. Smirking, you gently stroked him with your palm, and he tilted his head in warning. You looked down at him, swollen and angry in your hands, and gently ran your tongue from the base of his shaft to the head, where you swirled it around. He groaned and sat back as you lapped at him, trying to taste every inch of his cock with your tongue. You moved back up and tickled the spot just where the head meets the shaft, and he jerked his hips, looking at you. This was when you decided to slip him in your mouth, and you sucked gently at the head of his cock, maintaining eye contact as you did so. He moaned roughly, deep in his chest, and this encouraged you to take him deeper, until your lips met your hand. Bobbing your head up and down, you sucked and pumped him until drool was slipping between your lips and over your hand.    
  
Sliding his hand tentatively back to your hair, you hesitated, then relaxed as he laid it there. You weren’t very practiced in giving a blowjob, but you were enjoying the noises that he made as you worked him. You removed your hand and took him as far into your throat as you could, running your nails down his thigh and back up. You felt him hit the back of your throat and you gagged. You could have come just from the sound that came out of this man’s mouth at that, so you did it again. And again, and again, until your eyes were watering and the hands that were wrapped in your hair were twitching.    
  
“Fuck, your lips feelso good wrapped around my cock.” You moaned as you looked up at him, not breaking stride as his words sent a blast of heat straight to your core. “Mmmm..it’s a good way to shut you up, too. Occupy that bratty mouth of yours.” He chuckled as you glared at him, unable to speak and unwilling to take your mouth off of him.   
  


You sped up, excited to see how he felt in your mouth as he came, to see how he tasted. You brought your hand up to your head to meet his, hinting that he could use you how he pleased. Ever the genius, he understood and matched your pace at first. Then he sat up and looked you in the eyes. You thought you would melt into a puddle right there, starting with your already drenched pussy, but then he spoke.   
  
“Do you want me to fuck that pretty little mouth of yours? Hmm?” You couldn’t nod, but you grasped at his thighs as a yes, and he pulled you back by your hair just to slam you back down again. Pausing, he placed a hand at your cheek. “Two taps and we’ll stop, since your mouth is otherwise occupied, and you can’t use our safeword.” You smiled around him in understanding, and he began dragging your lips up and down his cock. The pace wasn’t much more brutal than the one you had already set, but you liked him being in control. It wasn’t long before he was gasping and twitching under you, your hands busy with his sac and/or his thighs as you drooled and choked around him. You moaned… being used like this had you wetter than you had ever been. You wouldn’t be surprised if there was a puddle on the floor after you were done.   
  


He groaned again, unrestrained, and your eyes rolled back into your head at the sound. “God, you’re such a good girl. I’m going to come. Would you like that?” You pleaded with your eyes, practically begging to taste him at this point, and helped maintain the pace as his hands faltered. “Mmm… fuuuck, I’m going to cum in that bratty little mouth of yours, and you’re going to swallow it for me, aren’t you?”    
  
You moaned loudly around him, and he thrust into your mouth once, twice, and then held your mouth down on his cock. You felt him twitch, his seed hitting the back of your throat in two long spurts. You pulled him out of your mouth and took a breath, watching with fascination as you squeezed the last remaining fluid from his tip and licked them up. He looked down at you, beaming with pride and satisfaction as he used his thumb to wipe one of your fluids from the corner of your mouth, slipping it inside your mouth.    
  
As you sucked it clean, you were convinced that you could die a happy woman right there. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just wanted to thank everyone so much for your wonderful comments and kudos! You guys are the best and it gives me the motivation to keep writing even when my brain gets stuck. <3 <3 <3


	13. Thirteen - Spencer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **I added a tag for dubious consent, but it is very mild and questionable as to whether I needed it. I figure it is best to be safe rather than sorry. She protests, but it is made clear that it's a half-ass protest and she is reminded of her safeword/action several times.**
> 
> Y/n meets another tall detective on a case. Jealous Spencer POV.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was really planning on writing a chapter without any smut. And then I got carried away. But I think this might be my favorite so far.

Tossing and turning, Spencer kicked the blankets off his legs and rolled over onto his back. It had been several weeks since that mission, and while the team had been quite busy, his mind had been even busier. He had known that it would be tough to go back to the way things were before, but no idea that it would be this bad. He had to sit there at meetings and pretend he didn’t know what she tasted like, or what she looked like as she unraveled underneath him. He had to watch as she chewed on the end of her pen or nibbled on her thumbnail and somehow was supposed to keep his mind off the last time they were together? Without her in his bed, he found it impossible to go to sleep, and even harder to wake up.  
  
As the sun started to shine through the blackout curtains in his bedroom, he sighed and threw his legs over the bed. He rubbed his eyes, then tested turning the lights on. His head surprisingly did not protest. He stood and stretched. Time to get ready to go into the office.  
  
  
  
The case had been a short one, and close to home, so the team could make the drive from Annapolis. The rest of the BAU were finishing up at the local station, and were planning on heading home as soon as reports were complete. Spencer and y/n were accompanying the local detective, Eric, back.  
  
Logically, he knew that he had no reason to be jealous of the detective, but something about him made his stomach turn when he spoke to y/n. Currently she was sitting in the front passenger seat as he was stuck in the back, and they were talking very animatedly about some stupid show that he had never seen as they pulled into the parking lot.  
  
Walking up to the station, Eric held the door open for her, and she thanked him.  
  
“No need to thank me, I would never miss an opportunity to walk behind a beautiful woman,” he said, smiling. Until Spencer slipped between them and walked through the door.  
  
“Thanks,” he said as the detective’s smile faded, then caught up with her.  
  
“Now who is being a brat?” She said, chuckling.  
  
He rolled his eyes as they met up with the rest of the team. Hotch took Spencer into the office to brief him on everything that had occurred at the unsub’s home. After he had finished, he turned to leave and was stopped in his tracks.  
  
“Reid… I’ve been meaning to ask. Are you ok? You look tired.”  
  
“I, uh… haven’t been sleeping well.”  
  
“Are you having nightmares again? Do you need to talk about it? I can have the bureau-“  
  
“No. I mean, yes, it’s the nightmares again,” he said, lying through his teeth, “but I can handle it.”  
  
Hotch narrowed his eyes at him as though he didn’t believe him. “Mm-hmm. Let me know if you need anything.”  
  
The rest of the team was gathering their things, as they had finished with everything that couldn’t be done on the plane or back home. As he gathered his books from their temporary conference table and placed them in his bag, half of his attention was focused on the conversation between y/n and Eric, the super tall, dark, and handsome idiot detective.  
  
“I know I brought it in with me. I’m always losing the stupid thing.” She said, sorting through her go bag.  
  
“I can call it for you. Just give me your phone number,” he said. _How convenient._ Spencer had never pulled his phone out of his pocket and selected her name faster.  
  
He made eye contact with her and held his phone up so she could see. “Dr. Reid is already on it. As usual.”  
  
He heard her ringtone from somewhere nearby, and once he moved a few files and papers, he found it. She always left her workspace a mess, and then wondered how she was constantly losing things. She rushed over to find it, but he picked it up and started to hand it to her before he glanced at it.

 **Dr. McSmarty Pants Profiler Man  
** Calling

He raised an eyebrow at her as he handed it back to her. He almost laughed at the way she was trying to hold back a smile while blushing at the same time.  
  
“Thanks,” she said sheepishly as she went to place it in her bag.

His smile faded as he heard the detective speak to her again. “Well, there goes my excuse. Um… Do you think I could have your number anyway? In case I have a question on a case, or if I’m in your area and wanted to know a good place to get dinner?”

“Uh… sure. Yea.”  
  
He hurriedly finished packing as she rattled off her number to him. He couldn’t blame her for giving it to him. It isn’t like they could ever be in a real relationship while both working in the BAU.

_____________  
  
He wasn’t used to this feeling. Of not being able to concentrate for more than a few minutes at a time. He didn’t like it. It was the first time that the others had completed their reports before him, and most of them had already left. It was just Rossi and y/n left, and Rossi was already packing up to leave.  
  
“You guys going to be alright?” You both answered in the affirmative. “Don’t stay up too late.” He winked, then headed to the elevators.  
  
Reid turned back to his files. He tried to focus on putting a few sentences together, but all he could think about was that stupid detective laughing with her. He knew he was being selfish, but he couldn’t help but be jealous that that idiot had a better chance with her than he did simply because they worked in the same unit. Utterly ridiculous.  
  
He got up and made his way over to the unit breakroom to make a cup of chamomile tea. He changed his mind and made two, staring into them as they steeped.  
  
“Are… are you okay?” he hadn’t heard her walk up behind him.  
  
He turned towards her, “I made tea.” He would never get used to how pretty she was, even now, tired and rumpled from the drive.  
  
“Are you mad?”  
  
“Why could I possibly be mad?” He didn’t want to have this conversation.  
  
“So you’re just staring into your tea for no reason?”  
  
“I was thinking about the last time you called me Dr. McSmarty Pants Profiler Man,” he smirked at the way her eyes widened immediately. “Do you remember?”  
  
“I remember. You made me crawl to you. OnLy gOoD gIrLs GeT tO wALk,” she mocked. She was pushing him on purpose, and he was perfectly fine with that. She probably didn’t think that he would have the guts to punish her in the office. She was wrong. He stepped closer to her.  
  
“Mm-hmm. And do you remember how wet you were for me afterwards?” His tone had already changed. She gasped and looked around. “Don’t worry, there’s no one else here. I asked you a question.”  
  
“Y-yes, Dr. Reid.”  
  
He touched her face gently, then suddenly became angry at the thought of someone else doing the same. At the thought of that detective making her shatter underneath his fingertips. He moved his hand down to her throat and used it as an anchor to spin them around and back her into the wall. Once she was secure, only then did he begin to squeeze slightly, cutting off her circulation. He felt her moan under his fingers, and his cock twitched in response. She bit her lip, and it took everything inside him not to take her against the wall right then.

He loved the way she smiled up at him, eyes half lidded with lust at the slightest touch. He released his grip slightly, and her mouth popped open at the rush. He took advantage and attacked her open mouth with his. Her little hands grasped at his shirt desperately, clutching and pulling him towards her. Suddenly they made a feeble attempt to push him away.  
  
“Wait, wait, Spencer. No, we’re not supposed to!” she said breathlessly when he pulled away. He moved down her neck while she protested, but her hands were pulling his shirt out of his pants. He nibbled at her earlobe and she sighed the sweetest sigh he had ever heard.  
  
“You know the safeword.”  
  
She moaned, fingers digging into his back as he teased the spot behind her ear that made her shake. He could feel her pulse quicken underneath his fingertips the more he teased her. He wanted- no, he _needed_ to touch her. To taste her. He shoved his hand down the front of her pants and she arched her back, crying out and slamming her eyes closed. He slipped his fingers between and down her folds and groaned at the wetness he found there. He teased her entrance before sliding back up and circling her nub, enjoying the way her chest heaved before him and her pretty face crumpled in pleasure.  
  
He removed his hand and brought it to her lips. “ _Open_.” She immediately obeyed and he drove his fingers into her mouth. When she started sucking, he became urgently aware of his cock straining against the front of his pants. The fingers at her throat and mouth grasped her face and pulled it towards his own. He could taste her on her tongue and he groaned into her mouth. “Do you think your detective can make you feel this good?” She jumped back.  
  
“A-HA! I knew you were mad! I’m not going to- I didn’t want to say no-” She stopped when he saw him smirking at her.

“Come. There’s an empty office next to Hotch’s.”  
  
“But we, we can’t-” she was already moving to follow him, her limbs a direct contradiction to the words coming from her mouth. She still trailed behind him and he shut the door behind her, locking it. He grabbed her wrist and yanked her towards him, spinning her and slamming her into the door. She murmured protests into his mouth. “Spence, we shouldn’t be-“  
  
“You know what to do,” he said, pausing to give her a second, offering her a chance to use their safeword.  
  
“I guess one more time wouldn’t hur- oh!” She gasped as he lifted her up and pinned her against the door, grinding his erection into her center. He buried his face in the nape of his neck and thrust into her again. She whimpered his name and clutched at him, and as he did it a third time her nails raked down his back. He growled and secured her against him, turning to swipe the meager amount of office supplies off the abandoned desk, and placed her on her back. He fumbled with the button on her pants, and she lifted her hips to assist him in taking them off.  
  
“Did you miss this?” he said, palming her mound, letting the heat soak through his fingers as he began to stroke her. She whimpered again, and he hooked his fingers under her panties and slid them down. Once he had fully removed them, he stuck them in his pocket.  
  
“Hey!” she protested, as he began to remove his tie. “What are you doing? I liked tho-”  
  
He stuffed his tie in her open mouth. Her eyes widened and she gripped his forearm. Cupping her face, he tilted his head and tapped twice. She shook her head as a no, and used her legs to pull him closer to her, but he slapped them away.  
  
“Not yet. I want to taste you.”  
  
He knelt down and pushed her knees apart, coming face to face with the most beautiful sight- her drenched pussy. He slid a finger up her center and played with her entrance a bit before finally slipping inside, making her back arch and writhe. He pressed his thumb to her clit and she mewled into his tie. He added another finger to her heat, and she began to grind against his hand.  
  
“That’s right. Fuck my hand. I want to feel you come on my fingers.” At that, her head dropped to the desk and she rotated her hips against him. He adored the way she clenched when he spoke to her, as if she was always shocked to hear filthy words coming from him. Knuckles white, she gripped the desk as she rocked against his hand, and he unbuckled his pants, freeing his length. He stroked himself as he watched her, legs shaking, head lolling and back arched. Perfection.  
  
He applied more pressure to the tiny bundle of nerves and smirked as he heard a muffled scream behind the tie. He could tell she was getting close by the way she was clenching around his fingers, legs twitching and brow furrowed in concentration. He felt an intense need to be inside her.  
  
“Enjoy it while you can, because after you come, I’m going to fuck you so hard that you’ll remember it a week from now. I can’t wait to see you wince when you sit at the round table. I’m going to absolutely ruin you. See what you think of your detective after I’m done with you.” She started to protest, but the tie muffled what she was saying. When she lifted her hands as though she was going to remove it, he grabbed her wrists and pinned them at her stomach. “Shut up. I’ll let you know when you’re allowed to speak.”  
  
Her eyes rolled back and he started rubbing circles with his thumb. He could see tears spring to her eyes as she started to fall apart. “Go ahead. Come for me.” He watched intently as her whole body tensed, then froze. He stroked her harder as her body started to convulse, her breath coming in short little pants as she rode her orgasm against his hand. He removed his thumb and used his palm until she became too sensitive.  
  
Once she had fully returned, he flipped her onto her stomach, pinning her arms behind her back. She sighed and wiggled her hips when he lined himself up at her entrance. Without hesitation, he split her apart. Groaning, he immediately set a brutal pace. She felt so fucking good, like warm honey and velvet, and he could not get enough. He released her hands so that she could use them to tap out if she needed to, and continued slamming into her. She screamed as he pounded into her relentlessly. He gripped her hips so tightly that he was almost sure he would leave bruises, but he wanted her to think about him every time she looked in a mirror. The sound of flesh against flesh echoed in the small room to join his grunts and her mewls and whimpers.  
  
He continued like this for several minutes, enjoying how helpless she looked with her face pressed against the desk and his tie in her mouth, then decided he had a better idea. He pulled out and flipped her back over to face him, then thrust back into her before she could protest.  
  
“Touch yourself,” he commanded, and his lips quirked up at the way she immediately obeyed. Her little fingers slipped down to her crest, rubbing herself in quick circles. She was looking up at him with big eyes, lashes fluttering, forehead crinkled as she met every thrust. “You’re so fucking beautiful like this. I wish you could see you like I see you. I didn’t say stop. Keep going. I want you to think of this every time you touch yourself. Every time you orgasm, I want you to think of my cock buried deep inside you. Just like this.”  
  
Her head fell back to the desk and she murmured incoherently through the tie. He was close, and watching her shatter beneath him wasn’t helping. He lifted her hips to get the best angle, and he was delighted to hear a wail tear from her mouth. Her fingers were gliding around her clit at the same brutal pace that he had set, and he could feel her clenching around him. His hand wrapped around her slender throat and he pinched off the blood flow, basking in the smile that it earned him.  
  
“Are you going to come again?” She nodded her head pitifully, and he smirked at her. He pulled the tie from between her lips and threw it to the side. “Okay, now do it. I want you to come with my name in your mouth.”  
  
She gasped and met his eyes. She rocked against him and her hand started to falter. He could feel her throb against him, and she cried out.  
  
“F-fuck!” A pause as she started to spiral into bliss, and he released his grip on her neck at the perfect time. Her mouth popped open into an adorable little O as she gasped, crying out, " Spencer!”  
  
As he watched her come a second time, his name on her lips, he fell apart. “Shit, y/n. You feel so fucking perfect.” He groaned, thrusting deep into her core as he peaked.  
  
  


He took a moment for both of them to catch their breaths and come down from their highs, then he pulled out. He hushed the whimper that fell from her lips and lowered her legs until her feet were touching the ground. He used his tie to clean them up before shoving that in his pocket with her panties. He fastened his pants and bent over to pick up hers. He looked at her; she had sat up, and her eyes mostly closed, a contented smile plastered on her face. He started to slip her pants on, but when he stood her up to pull them over her ass, her knees buckled. He wrapped an arm fully around her waist, and she threw her arms around his neck to lean against him and steady herself.  
  
“What did you do to me?” He chuckled. When he was sure that she was stable enough to stand without collapsing, he let her go. He smoothed out her fucked out hair and kissed her softly on the lips.  
  
“Are you okay?” She hummed happily in response. “Ok. I was worried that I was too rough this time.”  
  
“Oh, Dr. Reid. I have a feeling that was nothing compared to what you can dish out. And just so you know, I can’t wait.”  
  
“Uh-huh. I’ll keep that in mind. Let’s go drink our cold tea.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Who doesn't love a slightly jealous, angry Reid? 
> 
> Thank you again so much for your wonderful comments and kudos! I can't express how amazing they and you guys all are. 
> 
> xoxo
> 
> PS: W H Y do these chapters always look and feel longer in a word document?!


	14. Fourteen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another case. 
> 
> TW: there is some physical fighting in this chapter. Mentions of some graphic stuff.

You sighed, staring at the file in front of you, trying your best to will something to pop out at you. The team had been on this case for the better part of a week, and you had run out of leads. If one of you didn’t find something soon, he would find another woman, and she would be tortured for seven days before she inevitably gave out. At that point the unsub would bury her in a shallow grave near the river, which is where the rest of the victims had been found.   
  
Either that or it goes to a cold case. You yawned, first covering your mouth and then crossing your arms. You hadn’t brought a jacket today, and this office was apparently kept below freezing. Shivering as you turned the page, you shoved the file away from you, frustrated.   
  
“Everything ok?” Rossi asked from across the table.   
  
“Just frustrated that we can’t break this. We have less than two days before he chooses another victim.” You rubbed your hands over your bare arms and leaned back in your chair. While you looked at the board, Spencer had stood up and removed his cardigan, placing it over your shoulders. You smiled up at him in thanks. It had been over a month, and the two of you had reached some strange truce where you had both accepted your predicament. Its as though you had worked out your frustration the last time you had been together.

Not that you were happy about it. You pulled your arms into the sleeves and inhaled, his scent and residual heat enveloping you. The sleeves came past your hands, which were freezing, and you balled them up in your fists as you continued to stare at the board.   
  
Then practically fell out of your seat as Morgan and JJ burst through the door.   
  
“I think we’ve got something.”  
  
“Something big. Like, we might have this asshole, big.”   
  
“You care to share, or are you just going to keep building it up?” Rossi said, hands spread. We waited.   
  
“A witness may have seen our unsub leaving the area where the last body was found. We got him in with a sketch artist, they should be finishing up any second now.” JJ said, sitting down.   
  
“Good,” said Hotch, closing his file. “I think we all could use a lead. What else did the witness say?”   
  
You listened intently as they went over what they had gotten from the man, focusing on a few details about the unsub. They had just finished when an unfamiliar officer entered the room, handing Hotch a notebook, along with several loose pieces of paper. Hotch glanced at it, then nodded. He handed each member of the team a copy, then taped it up to the board. It was the sketch.   
  
“Our unsub.”  
  
You glanced down at it. He looked familiar, but you couldn’t place it. You zoned out as you often did when concentrating, trying to remember where you had seen him before.   
  
“Something wrong over there?” Morgan asked. You shushed him and frowned. Maybe he just had one of those faces?  
  
“I don’t know. I could swear I’ve seen his face before, but I can’t remember where. I’ll keep thinking.”  
  
“Well, it’s getting late. We should probably get some rest, and in the morning we can alert the public,” Hotch said, standing up. Everyone followed suit.   
  
“It’s my turn to grab coffee in the morning, why don’t you all text me your ord-” Emily started, but a gasp cut her off before she finished her sentence.   
  
“Coffee!” You exclaimed. Confused faces looked around at you. “That’s where I’ve seen him. There is a place that I get coffee before work and I’ve seen him there a few times. Last week he introduced himself.”  
  
“Tell us everything.” Hotch said, sitting back down.

There wasn’t much to tell. You go to the same coffee shop when you are home because yes, the coffee was good, but also because you had a little crush on the barista there, Brie. She knew your order and usually started making it as soon as she saw you walk up to the door, if they weren’t slammed.  
  
You had started noticing the same man a few weeks ago, but this wasn’t strange. You went into work at almost the same time every day, and you assumed the other customers did too. So you saw a lot of the same faces. Last week, though, it seemed as though he waited for you to come in before he got in line to order so he ended up directly behind you. You had noticed, but didn’t think it was anything to be concerned about. Even when he struck up a conversation and introduced himself as Adam. He hadn’t said anything of significance other than that.  
  
“Okay. Change of plans. Morgan, have Garcia start with that. We will hold off on the press conference. JJ, can you tell the other officers to keep this information to need to know personnel only. Y/N, I want you to go home and go about business as normal. We don’t want to alert this unsub that we might be onto him.”

“You think she might be the next victim?” Asked Prentiss.  
  
“We can’t know for sure, since he doesn’t have a type other than age. But I think it is better to play it safe if we have a chance to catch him.   
  
“Well, she should have someone there with her, just in case.” Reid said.   
  
Hotch nodded. “You go. We’ll keep you updated.”   
  
You both got up to leave, gathering your things.   
  
“You should go first. If he’s watching, he probably won’t think anything of someone else going up to their apartment.”   
  
“And he’ll be more attentive after you go up. Right. Key?” You were already separating it from the rest, and you handed it over.

“I’m not going to ask you if you remember how to get there.” He tapped his temple. “Yep, see you there.”  
  
*******  
  
When you pulled into your normal spot, you did your best to stay alert without looking like it. You made your way to your apartment, pretending like your face was in your phone, but your focus was on your peripherals. Making your way toward the building, you could just barely see Spencer standing at the window behind the curtain. If you weren’t specifically looking for him, you wouldn’t have known he was there. You relaxed at the sight. You were only slightly worried about spending the night with the man that you had to consciously remind yourself to keep your hands off of.   
  
Opening the door, you dropped your bag and found him staring at your books again. He was flipping through one of the books. “When you find out that he has a twin it’s actually quite surprising, you know.”

“I hadn’t gotten to that part, but thanks, nerd,” you walked into the bedroom and peeled your clothes off. You threw on a baggy t-shirt over your panties and padded out into the living room. “Do you need anything? Some pjs? Are you hungry?”  
  
He shook his head. “I’ve got my bag. I’m actually just… tired.”   
  
You held your hand out to him. “Let’s go to bed, then.”   
  
Crawling into bed, you watched as he undressed, then slipped on some pajama bottoms. He turned back to you and noticed that you were smiling.   
  
“What?”  
  
“I’m just happy you’re here.”   
  
He lifted the covers and slid between them. “Me too. Not under the circumstances, though.”   
  
“Oh, pffft.” You scrunched down under the blankets and turned towards him. “Nothing is happening. You just wanted an excuse to get into bed with me.”   
  
His hand shot up to grip your chin. “If I wanted you in bed with me, you would have been in bed with me.” You smiled immediately, and he lowered his hand. You grabbed it with your own and laced your fingers through his. “I’m sorry, habit. Obviously, I would have liked you in my bed. Just so you know.”  
  
“I know,” you said as you snuggled into your pillow, still holding his hand between the two of you. You smiled, feeling more content than you had in a while. You watched as his eyes fluttered shut and his breathing slowed, and that’s exactly how you fell asleep.   
  
  
You woke early after the best sleep you’d had since you could remember. Spencer was still asleep, and at some point during the evening you had rolled into one another, entwining legs and all. As much as you wanted to stay there for the rest of the day, judging by the sun peeking through the curtains you should be getting a call pretty soon. You slipped out from underneath his arm and out of bed.   
  
A few minutes later, you had coffee brewing, bacon sizzling, and eggs ready to be scrambled. You spoke with Hotch, who had great news. They had caught the unsub after Garcia had found his address in record time (her words, not anyone else’s, although you believed her).   
  
You heard him moving around in the bedroom before he stepped out. His hair was all messed up and his eyes were still puffy with sleep. He was absolutely adorable. He ran his fingers through his hair and spoke in a husky, sleepy voice. “Time is it?”  
  
“Early. Coffee.” You pointed. He shuffled over and you handed him a mug. “They got him last night. You want scrambled?” He nodded as he inhaled over his coffee. He walked over to you slowly, setting his coffee on the counter next to you. He pulled you away from the stove and turned you to place you against the counter.  
  
“The eggs will burn!”   
  
“I don’t care.” He wrapped his arms around you and buried his face in the crook of your neck. You frowned.  
  
“Are you ok?” You asked, pulling away after a few moments.   
  
“I’m just glad that we were wrong. That he wasn’t after you. That you’re fine.” He held your face in his hands, his long fingers practically enveloping the whole thing. You didn’t think he realized how comforting it was. He placed a gentle kiss on you lips and you unconsciously sighed into the kiss. He tilted your face and you brought your hands up to his chest, only for him to pull away. “Not that I wouldn’t understand them being after you.”   
  
You smiled. “Shut it, Doctor.” You finished the eggs and plated them with the bacon, and the two of you ate in a comfortable silence.   
  
“I’m going to head to my apartment and change and shower before we head in.”   
  
“Okay. You can shower here if you want. Either way!” He smiled as he grabbed your plates and took them to the sink. “I liked having you here last night.”

He nodded in agreement. “I liked being here.”   
  
“Maybe we can do this more often? If we can, you know, keep it like that.”  
  
“Yea. Then we can finally get decent sleep.”

You scoffed. “Exactly.”   
  
“I’ll see you at the office?” You nodded, smiling up at him as he left.   
  
You placed the dishes in the dishwasher and finished your coffee in order to do the same with your mug. You were just about to head to the bathroom to shower when there was a knock on the door.   
  
“Did you forget something?” You said as you practically skipped to the door. “You took my key-“  
  
You stopped when you threw the door open and saw a strange man at your door. You remembered quickly that you weren’t wearing pants, and you started to shut the door to try to cover yourself. Instead, he kicked it with so much force that it bounced back and smacked you in the face.   
  
You promptly went into fight or flight, even with stars dancing in front of your eyes. You bounded back and leapt for you weapon, but he kicked your legs out from under you. Slamming into the ground with all your force on your wrist, you yelped and scrambled around, kicking your feet towards him. He was on top of you in a second.   
  
You doubted this was a random attack, so you assumed that there had been a second unsub or they had gotten the wrong man. Either way, the team would know something was up when you didn’t show up in an hour, and they would need something to help find him. You closed your hand into a loose fist and slammed your knuckles down onto the bridge of his nose. You heard it crack as it broke and began to gush blood. Your fingers fumbled with one another as you ripped the ring you constantly wore on your thumb off and dropped it as he held his nose. Right as you were just about to drive the fragments into his brain with the palm of your hand, he grabbed you by the hair and slammed your skull into the ground.   
  
You were out like a light.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you again for all your comments. They really fuel me to keep this going. Sorry there wasn't any smut this chapter (and spoiler alert, probably not next chapter either) but they will be back full force soon. 
> 
> The next chapter is already planned out so it should be posted some time this week. I'm going to try to update weekly, if not twice a week. Buuuuut things have been crazy since I just lost my job due to COVID, so I'm job hunting and whatnot. Thank you for your patience.
> 
> PS if you're not on the Gubler side of TikTok, you should be. A lot of the things he does I take from scenes that they use a lot there so you can use that for your imagination. ;) I'll shut up now. 
> 
> XOXO


	15. Fifteen - Mixed POV

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spencer realizes y/n has gone missing. 
> 
> Y/n deals with being held captive in her own special way.
> 
> TW: some graphic violence! Choking (not the fun kind), blood, broken bones. Beware!

* * *

**  
DOCTOR McSMARTY PANTS PROFILER MAN POV  
  
**  
  
Reid checked his watch for the fourth time in that many minutes. It was 8:08, which means Y/N should have been here at least eight minutes ago, and she usually walked through the door an average of 6 minutes early, so she was 14 minutes late. She had only been late once since she worked here. And it’s not like she overslept. He had texted her twice, no response, and then called. It rang all the way to voicemail.  
  
After calling again and getting no response, he pushed his chair back from his desk and hurried over to Hotch’s office. He knocked on the door and saw Hotch wave him inside. After he shut the door, he paced inside.  
  
“I think that something might have happened to y/n.”  
  
Hotch sat his pen down and narrowed his eyes. “Explain.”  
  
“She’s late. She’s never late. And I know she didn’t oversleep, because I woke up to her making breakfast. She’s not answering her phone. Texts or calls.” Hotch just looked at him as though he was analyzing him. “I’m telling you, something has happened to her. She is my _best friend_. We have to _find her.”_  
  
Hotch nodded and stood. “Let’s go.”  
  
Spencer followed him to Garcia’s office. Swiping his access card, he opened the door.  
  
“Sir! You’re in the batcave! What can I do for you?”  
  
“I need you to track y/n’s phone.”  
  
She looked up at him immediately, eyes darting from his face to Reid’s. When she saw the look plastered on his, worry furrowed her brow. “Wh-is everything okay?”  
  
“We don’t know yet. Garcia?”  
  
“Oh, yes!” She turned back to her computer and began typing. Spencer followed along the best he could, but his mind was racing. He didn’t understand; they had caught the unsub. Was it someone else? The probability of that was extremely low. “It’s at her apartment. Are you sure she didn’t just sleep in-”  
  
“No!” Reid turned to Hotch. “I still have the key to her apartment.”  
  
“Okay. Bring Prentiss with you. Dave and I will talk to the unsub. Garcia, can you a deep dive on him until we have something else to go off of?”  
  
“The deepest of dives sir. Record shattering.”

Spencer turned to leave, but Hotch met him in the hallway. “Reid, are you okay to do this?”  
  
“Do what?”  
  
“Work this case. Is there something going on that I don’t know about?”  
  
“Of course not. It’s just that my best friend is missing, and instead of going to find out where she could be, I’m sitting here having this conversation with you. And I LEFT HER ALONE. I should have been there.” Reid’s voice had raised an octave, like it normally did when he was upset.  
  
Hotch nodded solemnly. “Go. We’ll talk more when we find her.”  
  


* * *

  
  
“How are you doing?” Prentiss asked on the drive over to the apartment.  
  
“HOW did we miss that there were multiple unsubs? I don’t fucking understand!” Prentiss visibly flinched at the anger in his voice, and he looked down at his hands. “I just want to find her.” He said, staring out the window.  
  
She nodded. “Do you want to talk about it?”  
  
“Not really.”  
  
“I’m sure everything is fine. We’ll get there and she just laid down and took a nap or something.”  
  
“It’s not. She didn’t.”  
  
She nodded again and watched him as long as was safe without taking her eyes off the road. He knew she wanted more information, and she could tell that he was more worried than a coworker probably should be, but he didn’t want to discuss it. He could try to fool himself that she was just taking a nap, but his gut was telling him that wasn’t the case. He thought back to talking to her in the kitchen. What an absolute moron. What if that was the last time he held her? Or kissed her? He tried to stop himself from spiraling as they pulled into the complex and started walking to her door.  
  
Spencer started to hand the key over to Prentiss as his hands were shaking, but instead she reached for the knob and twisted. She knocked as she pushed it open, hand on the weapon at her hip.  
  
“Y/n? It’s Emily and Spencer, okay? We’re coming in.”  
  
She pushed the door in and waited while Spencer walked in. He immediately noticed the blood on the floor. Quite a bit of blood. He sank to his knees. _Was this her blood?_  
  


“I left her,” he muttered.  
  
“No, Spence. Don’t do that.”  
  
“I left her alone. I should have stayed, brought her into work,” he looked down and spotted a glint of silver on the floor. “This is her ring. She doesn’t ever take it off.”  
  
She looked at him. “I’m calling Hotch. We’ll find her, Spencer.”  
  
  


* * *

  
  
**Reader POV, ~24 hours later**

  
  
“SOMETIMES I THINK SITTIN’ ON TRAINS. EVERY STOP I GET TO I’M CLOCKING THAT GAME-”  
  
“Can _someone_ please make her shut up?” You smirked.  
  
“EVERYONE’S A WINNER, WE’RE MAKING OUR FAME! BONA FIDE HUSTLER MAKING MY NAME.”

Someone stomped into the small room you were being held in.  
  
“Shut. The fuck. Up,” he hissed through his teeth.  
  
You smiled up at him sweetly. “Ask nicely.”  
  
He hit you in the face. “That was nicely. Next, I’ll send my partner in here, and he won’t be so nice.”  
  
You rolled your eyes, and he walked out of the small room. You watched him shut the door and looked at your surroundings for the thousandth time. You were handcuffed, hands behind your back, and chained to a bed. There wasn’t much else in the room, (you weren’t sure anything else would fit) just an empty nightstand and a rug with what looked like might be an old bloodstain. You weren’t exactly worried… you trusted your team to find you. You knew that Spencer would immediately realize something was going on, would alert the rest of the BAU, and that it wouldn’t be long before they found something that would lead them here.

Your shoulders were getting a little sore from being held behind you for over a day. You smiled at the memory of the last time your hands had been held behind your back like this, and hoped this wouldn’t ruin it. As long as Reid was the one doing it, you somehow didn’t think it would be a problem. You pulled your wrists under your ass and tried to wiggle through and bring your hands to your front. It worked. You may be able to get some sleep like this.  
  
You scooted down and tried to close your eyes for a second, thoughts of Spencer running through your head. You were worried about him. You had seen the other end of this, how he got when one of the other members of the team was in a compromising situation. Knowing him, he’s probably pacing and thinking it was his fault. You couldn’t wait to assure him that it wasn’t, to curl up with him, to let him take care of you. In more ways than one. With those thoughts floating around in your head, you found yourself dozing off for the first time in the approximately 29 hours since you had been taken.  
  
For what felt like 22 seconds, until you were abruptly awoken by someone kicking the bedframe.  
  
“Get up, slut,” You sat up and glared at him. “You’re an agent.”  
  
You yawned, yanking the chain so you could wipe your eyes. “And you’re a genius. Shocking, rea-”

He punched you in the gut and you wheezed, then laughed. Coughing between the hysterical laughter, you tried to make out a full sentence. “That’s it? That’s what you’re worried about? Not the other women that you tortured and murdered? You absolute idiot. I take it back. You’re not a genius.”  
  
“Shut the fuck up before I gag you.”  
  
“Oops, that’s my kink!” You said, still laughing. You wiped the tears from your eyes. “But seriously. You’re going to get caught. And you’re going to go to jail for a very, very long time. You’ll probably die there. And I’ll still be annoying as fuck, and free.”  
  
He glared at you, and you could see a muscle twitch in his eye. “Awe, am I making the wittle kidnapper angwy?” _Why am I like this??  
  
_He moved forward as though he was going to hit you again, so you whipped the chain forward, slapping him in the face with the thick metal. He roared and grabbed your bad wrist, bending it backwards. You cried out and brought your knees up, hoping to connect with something or at least protect yourself. Bringing an elbow around, it connected with his already bruising face and you were pleased to hear him howl in pain.  
  
“Whoops!” You said, dissolving into another fit of laughter. Clearly, the fact that he didn’t scare you infuriated him, and he tackled you into the bed. Kneeling over you, he tore your shirt open in one quick movement. You brought your wrists up to try to protect yourself, and he grabbed them. He began to pry your fingers apart, and your blood ran cold as you realized what he was about to do.  
  
“No! No, no no-” your protests did nothing, of course, and he snapped your finger like a twig. A scream tore from your throat, but you bent down and bit his hand with all your strength. He swung his arm around and backhanded you, smearing you with his own blood, slamming your head into the wall and knocking you out cold.  
  
  


* * *

  
  
You awoke, shivering and dizzy, to darkness outside the single window. Absolute silence; they must be asleep. You moved your jaw, testing it out, and winced. Your head was absolutely pounding, and you were freezing. You were suddenly glad that you had kept your bra on, because that and your boy-short panties were the only things keeping you from being completely exposed. Thinking about how pathetic you probably looked right now, you laughed, and tried to sit up. That was when you remembered your finger... throbbing, still bent at a strange angle, and horribly bruised from what you could see in the dim light.  
  
If you had any hope of defending yourself or your finger healing correctly, you needed to adjust it. Once you had made it to a sitting position, you closed your eyes and took a deep breath. Turning your head into your shoulder to cover your mouth, you grasped your broken middle finger in your right fist and braced yourself. When you yanked it, tears sprung to your eyes, but luckily your shoulder muffled the scream. You would have a bruise where you bit yourself, though. You imagined what Spencer would say if he was here right now.  
  
_“You know it takes the same force to bite through a finger as it does to bite through a carrot?”_ You mimicked, chuckling to yourself. You wondering if it was possible to go insane after just two days, or if you were already close enough and this was just a shove off the edge.  
  
You licked your lips. They were dry, and starting to crack. They hadn’t given you anything to drink, and it was going on day two. How long did Spencer say a human could go without water? You weren’t worried about food. You would be dead from something else by the time you had to think about that.  
  
You heard a door shut somewhere beneath you. They were still awake. As far as you knew there were two of them. You didn’t understand how you had missed that there were multiple unsubs, but you had. Wasn’t the first time, and you honestly hoped that it wouldn’t be your last.  
  
Muffled voices drifted their way to the second floor, and you strained, trying to make out what they were saying. Instead, all you could hear was a car pulling up. No, multiple cars! You glanced towards the window and realized that their headlights were off. The team was here. You had to prevent the two dickholes downstairs from realizing that they were here until the last possible moment. You cleared your throat, and began to serenade your kidnappers once again.  
  
“ALL I WANNA DO IS-” (you stomped your feet on the ground to the beat of the song) “AND” (you rattled the chains against the bedframe) “AND TAKE YA MONEY!”  
  
Finally, the years of being annoying as fuck to your friends and coworkers had paid off.  
  
“PIRATE SKULLS AND BONES! STICKS AND STONES AND WEED AND BOMBS.” You heard someone storming up the stairs, then a figure threw the door open.  
  
“What the shit is wrong with you?!” He screamed. It was the same man from before.  
  
“You ripped my favorite shirt! And broke my favorite finger!” A deep inhale. “RUNNIN’ WHEN WE HIT EM-”  
  
He grabbed you by the hair, dragging you off the bed and slapping you again. You felt your cheek catch on your molars and your mouth fill with blood, but you were cut off by a voice from downstairs before you could do or say anything.  
  
“FBI! DON’T MOVE.” Hotch.

“Fuck,” the man hissed through his teeth. “Your friends are here.”  
  
You smiled, bloody teeth glaring at him. “Told you so,” you said, then spit directly in his face.  
  
“I’m going to fucking kill you before they can get to you,” he said, returning your smile, wiping your sputum from his face, and, using the same hand, wrapped his fingers around your throat. You kicked your feet against the floor as hard as you could, then tried to knee him in the ribcage. _Spencer is much better at this than he is_ , you thought, and then tried to laugh. This seemed to fuel his anger, and he brought his other hand up to cover your nose and mouth.  
  
He was an idiot- there was no way he was going to be able to kill you like this before your team interrupted him, but that didn’t stop your fight or flight reflexes from going into hardcore overdrive. You tried to claw at any exposed skin available, and squirmed underneath him. Just when your vision started to go blank around the edges, air rushed into your lungs and you rolled over, coughing. Rough hands tried to grab you, and you instinctually hit back before you heard Hotch saying your name.  
  
“It’s me. It’s okay.” You looked up to see him removing his jacket and placing it around you. The sick sounds of flesh hitting flesh emanated from behind you, and you turned to look. “No, come on.” He slipped a hand under your knee and the other under your shoulders and lifted you up like you weighed absolutely nothing. He turned to fit you both through the door and began to make his way down the stairs. The movement made your head swim.  
  
“Reid! REID!” You heard someone shout. Derek? _Spencer?_  
  
“Spencer?!” You screamed, trying to turn towards the sound. You grasped at Hotch’s back, trying to pull yourself up to see, and gasped when your finger made a sickening crunching sound, like rice crispies.  
  
“He’s fine. You’re fine. Let’s get you looked at.” Hotch said, frowning down at you. You wondered how you looked right now.  
  
“ _So serious._ ” You said, pulling a face and deepening your voice to mock his. You winced, and your head lolled against his shoulder. “Fuck. I’m tired.”  
  
“I know,” you faintly heard Hotch say. It was the last thing you remembered.  
  


* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There we go! Thank you again for your lovely feedback, friends! Hope you enjoy! 
> 
> Happy Spooky Season, all!!
> 
> PS: Sorry for another chapter with no smut, but I'm sure they'll be back at it again soon. :)
> 
> PSS: I'm also working on a Kylo fic, if you are into that sort of thing. I know at least one of you is... YOU KNOW WHO YOU ARE :)


	16. Sixteen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reunited with your team!

After getting your finger taped and various cuts, bruises, and other injuries treated, you laid in the stiff hospital bed and dozed off, waiting for the rest of the team. Spencer was down the hall in radiology, but they were pretty confident that his hand wasn’t broken. You hadn’t gotten to see him yet. You rolled over and groaned, then coughed. Your throat was still sore from where the unsub had tried to crush it beneath his fingers.   
  
“Are you okay? Do you need anything?” Hotch asked, standing abruptly and pressing the call button.  
  
“No, don’t- I’m fine. Just sore.” It was too late, the nurse walked in shortly.   
  
“She’s in pain.”  
  
“I said I’m fine!”   
  
“She can’t stop coughing.” He stated, talking over you. The nurse looked in your direction.  
  
“I’ll talk to the doctor about getting you something. Be right back.”   
  
“I’m going to check on the team. I’ll be right outside, yell if you need anything.” You mock saluted him and he ignored you, dialing as he walked out. You adjusted your papery hospital gown and tried to get comfortable. You started to close your eyes, but heard footsteps rushing in- Spencer.   
  
You sat up and held your arms out, wincing as your bruised ribs protested your sudden movement. He practically flew to your side, sitting on the edge of the bed and wrapping his arms around you. You did the same, burying your face in his neck and sighing, happy and secure. Your eyes began to sting, sudden tears pooling up and over. Realizing you hadn’t cried during the whole ordeal, you allowed a single sob to rack your body, and he squeezed harder. It hurt, but you didn’t mind. “I’m sorry,” he whispered.  
  
“Shut up.”   
  
You didn’t know how long he held you, but when he pulled away, he brought a hand to your face. His thumb first wiped away a tear, then traced an abrasion on your cheek, a cut on your lip, and your black eye. His eyes darkened. “I should have fucking killed him.”   
  
“Why? Jealous?” You said, smirking playfully at him.  
  
He frowned. “He didn’t-”  
  
You held up a hand, “No, no.”

The nurse walked in and Hotch followed shortly after. Spencer lowered his hand and stood, but you were certain that Hotch had seen that he was a little more than just friendly. You also didn’t care.   
  
“This is going to help with the pain, and in turn should help that cough as well. It’s going to hit you pretty hard.” She began to mess with your IV, and you turned abruptly to Spencer.   
  
“Wait, maybe you should step out for a moment?” He shook his head and nodded for the nurse to continue. “Are you sure? I’ll be… be… whoa.”   
  
He chuckled, and you weren’t entirely sure if the warmth you felt spread through you was from the medication or his smile, or possibly a combination of both.  
  
“Yea,” he said, still smiling down at you.   
  
“This is nice.”   
  
“I know.”   
  
Your eyes were once again interrupted from falling shut as the remainder of your team walked in. Morgan embraced you, and you hugged him back. Normally you weren’t one for physical affection, but the drugs were making you a bit more receptive.  
  
“Hi! I mean, I’m high!” You said, chin resting on his shoulder. “You smell like sweat.”  
  
“You should smell yourself, stinky.”   
  
“I was kidnapped, what’s your excuse?” You said, slapping him on the shoulder as he pulled back.   
  
He looked at Spencer. “How’s your hand?”   
  
“Not broken.”  
  
“That’s surprising, considering you literally broke his face.”  
  
“I fractured his orbital socket, and that was probably with my elbow, not my hand.”   
  
“Alright, we got a badass here.” Prentiss, behind him, chose this moment to step forward, placing a bag down at the foot of your bed.  
  
“I brought your bag, figured you would want a change of clothes.”   
  
“Emilyyyy! Yes, thank you! I have something very important to tell you.” She stepped closer, and you attempted to whisper. “Hotch _is_ ticklish.” You had found out during your rescue, and couldn’t wait to tell them. Apparently, couldn’t even wait for Hotch to leave the room. She snorted as Hotch cleared his throat. The others took this cue to leave, but he held up his hand when Spencer attempted to join them.  
  
“Alright, well. Y/n, once you are released you’ll take the rest of the week off. Reid, I think after… everything that happened, you could use a few days off as well. No buts.” Giggles escaped from between the fingers you quickly clasped around your mouth. Spencer tried to bite back a smile. “You’ll make sure she gets home safely?” Reid nodded.   
  
You were still giggling when Hotch left the room, a reluctant smile on his face.  
  
  
  


* * *

  
  
  
You woke slowly, in a fog, not knowing where you were. You blinked several times, looking around to realize that you were in Spencer’s bedroom. The night before slowly came to you in halting memories. He had driven you, first towards home, but you begged him to take you to his apartment instead. You didn’t think you were ready to be back in your apartment. It didn’t take much to get him to acquiesce.   
  
The next thing you remember is being helped into his apartment and him stripping you both of your clothes. You reached for him, but he slapped your hand away and told you that under no circumstances would he be fucking you while you were high, and that if you tried again you would be spending the night alone. Pouting, you allowed him to bathe you instead, relaxing as he gently wiped away the blood and sweat from the last few days, washing and conditioning your hair before wrapping you in a towel and guiding you towards the bed. He dressed you in one of his own shirts, but you refused to put pants on. The last thing you remember was him pulling the covers over you.

You rolled over to face him, finding him sleepy but awake. You scooted in, and he brushed an errant strand of hair out of your face. “How do you feel?” He asked gently, sleep still clouding his voice.   
  
“Like someone beat the shit out of me.” You looked at his sleepy eyes and then at his lips as his tongue darted out to wet them. You had missed him… the way he smelled, the way his wavy hair fell in front of his face, the way his sleepy hands grabbed at you when you tried to roll over. His hazel eyes looked especially dark in the dim light, and you leaned into the hand that was still next to your cheek. “I’m not high anymore,” you whispered.  
  
“Yea?”   
  
“Uh huh. Not even a little bit.” You watched him swallow as he understood what you were asking.   
  
You brought your hand up to his forearm and pressed your face into his palm before you dragged it down to your throat. It was still sore, and you knew he could probably see the bruises even in the low light. So you pulled his shirt up to uncover your stomach and placed it on your waist, and left it there so that your could pull his face to yours. The tension growing between your thighs almost matched the palpable tension in the room.   
  
“I don’t know…” he said as you kissed him gently, trying to coax him into reacting. “You were just in the hospital.”   
  
“I’m not _broken_. Besides, you’re a doctor anyway.” You pressed another kiss to his lips. “I want you to touch me. I _need_ you to touch me.” His fingertips just barely skimmed up and down your ribcage, and you shuddered, goosebumps popping up on your skin. He did it again, and you sighed against his lips. “ _Please_.”  
  
It was as though something in him snapped, as though the tension became too taught and broke like a rubber band. Suddenly he was kissing you back, hands cupping your face and pulling you up towards him as he sat up and crawled on top of you. Opening your legs so he could kneel between them, you slid your hands under his shirt to pull it over his head, and he took advantage of the broken contact to do the same to you. His mouth was back on yours almost without hesitation, and you tangled your hands in hair. He lowered his head to your neck and bit, sucked, pulled at the skin as though he was trying to devour you. You moaned, arching your back to press against him, grinding your hips into his, desperate for friction. You reached for his pants, but he wrapped his fingers around your wrist and pinned them above your head.   
  
“No! No…” he stopped at the frantic sound in your voice and looked down at you. “Please, I _need_ you.” Something in your face made him take your request seriously, and he released his erection in one swift movement.   
  
Releasing your wrists, he commanded you in a dark voice, “Palms against the headboard. Don’t move.” He didn’t even bother removing his pants or your panties, he just pushed them to the side and ran his head up your slit, covering it in your slick before pushing into you abruptly. He froze, breath caught in his throat as he fully sheathed himself inside you, and you gasped before exhaling in a deep moan.   
  
“Oh my _god_ , Spencer,” you groaned as he rocked inside you, barely moving. It had been so long since you had felt this blissfully full, and you relaxed, arching your back into him, elbows bent but palms still touching his headboard. You ground your hips into his in a circle, and he hissed.   
  
“Mmmm… you feel so good. So fucking tight. Did you miss this? Did you miss me inside of you?”  
  
You nodded quickly, and he grabbed your chin in his hand, still rocking just slightly, not giving you the friction you so desperately needed. “Use your words. I want to hear it.”   
  
“Fuuuck. Yes, yes I missed this! I missed your cock. Please, please fuck me Spencer.”   
  
He did. He pulled out and slammed back into you roughly, over and over again. You screamed and locked your elbows in order to push back against him, meeting every thrust.

“Is that what you want?” He said, grunting as he fucked you, as you mewled underneath him pathetically and strained to keep your hands in place. The tension in your belly was building beautifully, and you closed your eyes, moaning. You tilted your hips to get a different angle, and were pleased to hear a groan rumble through his chest. “Do you want to come on my cock?” He asked hungrily, and your eyes flew open, pleading at him. His hand came to rest on your pelvis, thumb rubbing circles onto your clit. Your elbows buckled, and your head fell to the side, resting on your bicep. You frowned, concentrating on the pressure building underneath his hand, and your breath hitched in your throat. You knew he could tell you were close, as he increased pressure on your most sensitive spot. You arched your back and froze, your orgasm coming over you in a huge wave before crashing down, your eyes slamming shut in pleasure. He didn’t slow down as he slammed into you relentlessly, didn’t stop playing with your clit until you bucked into him, overstimulated. You opened your eyes to find him staring at you intently, his hand pressed down, holding you in place as he fucked you to his completion. Until his hips stuttered and you felt him shoot his seed inside you with a deep moan.   
  
After a few moments, he leaned down and placed a kiss on your lips. He used a hand to pull your arms down, which you had just realized were still propped up. He pulled out, then grabbed a tissue from his bedside table and wiped your face, drying the tears that had fallen from the corners of your eyes, the sweat that had beaded on your brow, and then gently between your legs.   
  
“Was that okay? Are you okay?” He said, laying beside you and pulling your face to look into your half lidded eyes.   
  
You laughed. “That was more than okay. It was perfect. I meant what I said. I did miss you.”   
  
“I know. I missed you too.”   
  
You turned onto your side to fully face him. “Spencer, I was thinking the whole time they had me. About this. About us, whatever this is…I don’t want to keep doing this.”   
  
“Keep doing what? What do you mean?” He asked, sitting up on an elbow, worry plainly on his face.   
  
“I don’t want to keep pretending like we can stay away from each other. I don’t want either of us to… to get hurt and we didn’t spend as much time together as possible.” He threw himself on his back and exhaled loudly. “I mean, if you want. If you don’t want to that’s fine.” You frowned. Maybe you misread the situation? You really thought that you two were on the same page about everything.   
  
“No, that’s not it. I- I thought you were ending it. For good this time.” He laughed. “Of course that’s what I want.”   
  
“What are we going to do about Hotch and the BAU?”   
  
“Hmm… I guess we’ll have to figure that out. Good thing I’m a genius.”   
  
You giggled, happiness blossoming in your chest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :)
> 
> Hope you liked!


End file.
